the unknown Davis
by finallywritingagain6
Summary: What if Brooke lived in Tree Hill at her apartment. Her parents die in California and she finds something out that’s going to change her life forever. starts out to be Brucas in like 2 chapter but then Brathan since thats what i mostly write.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Brooke lived in Tree Hill at her apartment. Her parents die and she finds something out that's going to change her life forever. 

A couple days ago Brooke got the bad news that her parents died in a car accident. She was on her way to California for the funeral and for the reading of the will. When Brooke got off the plane she saw her cousin Jonathan waiting for her.

"Hey Brooke"

"hi Jonathan"

"so I'm sorry all this happened"

"thanks"

They walked out to his Mitsubishi eclipse and drove to a hotel. Brooke didn't want to stay at her parents house and she didn't want to intrude on relatives.

"thanks again Jonathan"

" no problem. I'll be back tomorrow at 9 for the funeral and everything. Call me or Allison if you need anything."

"thanks. I'm sure I wont. I'm just going to hang around here."

Jonathan left and Brooke laid on her bed. She thought she was a bad person because she hadn't really cried and she doesn't fell like anything happened. She hadn't seen her mom in almost a year. She's seen her dad a couple times, but she hasn't seen him in about 8 months. They were never really around. Even when they had lived in Tree Hill they were always away on business, vacation, or whatever. Once they sold their house in Tree Hill Brooke started to rent an apartment because she didn't want to leave everything behind and if she had moved to California then she would just be left alone like she had been in Tree Hill. Brooke turned on the t.v. for something to watch. She flicked through channels. She finally stopped on the Disney Channel to watch Hannah Montana. She may be in the middle of her junior year, but she didn't care. As she was watching t.v. her cell phone started playing let me go by 3 doors down. She looked at it and it said "Lucas". She ignored it. She wasn't in the mood to talk to him. She hadn't really told anyone she was leaving or what had happened. He may have been her boyfriend, but she didn't care. After ignoring 3 phone calls from Lucas, 4 from Peyton, and 2 from Rachel Brooke got hungry, so she decided to go and get some food. She walked up the street and found a little cafe like place. It reminded her of Karen's. Karen the only person who actually knew where she was, but that was only because she was like Brookes mom. She knew she could trust her not to tell anyone. Karen wanted to come with Brooke, but Brooke told her she didn't have too. She would be back in a couple days. Brooke sat down and ordered some food. She heard the song Survivor by Reba. She was going to ignore it, but it was Karen.

"hi Karen"

"hi hunny, how are you doing?"

" I'm ok. I'm just eating dinner at this little cafe. It reminds me of home."

"oh really?"

"yeah, but your food is 10 times better"

"good. Well I was just checking to see how things were and that you made it alright."

'yes I did, thanks"

"no problem Brooke"

"well I'll talk to you soon"

"bye"

Brooke hung up her phone. When someone walked up behind her.

"Brooke Davis"

She could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Haley. What are you doing here?" she asked trying not to sound annoyed

" I'm on tour, and this was our next stop. What about you. Your pretty far from Tree Hill."

" not that its any of you business, but I'm here on family matters."

You don't need to act like this Brooke."

" like what exactly Haley? Mad? I'm not supposed to be mad you left all of us? When you left Nathan he fell apart. You left you boyfriend for another guy and a tour."

"now your on Nathans side?"

"hunny, I've always been on Nathans side, he's been my friend a lot longer than you and its going to stay that way." with that Brooke paid and left. This trip just kept getting weirder. Of all people why would she have to run into Haley. She was so mad at Haley. Brooke walked back to her hotel room and got in her pajamas. She had an early day.

In the morning she got up and ready for the day. It was truly going to be a long day. Like Jonathan said he would be there at 9, and he was right on time. They went to the funeral then to her aunt Kelly's house. After a couple hours Brooke couldn't handle being around everyone. So her cousin Allison brought her to her hotel room. She went to bed early. One more day in California just to see what her parents wrote in there will. While she was laying there it was only about 9:30. Her phone started to play lose yourself by Eminem. She wasn't thinking when she just answered it.

" hello"

"Brooke, it's Nate"

"oh, hey" she said sitting up

" so I was just wondering where you were. You weren't in school or anything." he asked with concern

" I'm out of town"

" Brooke I'm alone you can tell me"

"I'm in California. My parents dies last week in a car accident, so I had to come out here."

"oh Brooke, I'm sorry"

"it's ok right? I mean they were never really around." she had some tears go down her cheeks

" Brooke their your parents they may not of been there but they still loved you. It's ok if you cry."

"thanks Nate"

"well you were here for me when Haley left for tour."

"speaking of Haley. I ran into her earlier at a cafe."

"really?"

"yeah, she asked me why I was there and I said It really wasn't any of her business, but I was here on family things."

"what did she say?"

"she asked why I was acting like that, and I said what mad. She left everyone and her boyfriend to go on tour with another guy and she said what now your taking Nathans side, and I simply said I've always been on you side. You've been my friend longer and it was going to stay that way."

" thanks Brooke, you're a good friend"

"so are you and no problem"

"so when are you coming home?"

" I should be there in a couple days"

"ok, well I'll talk to you later. I'm glad your safe"

"yeah sorry." she paused "Nate"

" don"t worry my lips are sealed"

"thanks"

"bye"

"bye"

Brooke hung up her phone and went to sleep.

------------------------------

"who was that?" Lucas asked walking in Nathans room

"Tim"

"oh"

"so have you heard from Brooke"

"no, but my mom said she's fine and not to worry"

"maybe you shouldn't worry. I'm sure she's fine"

"I hope your right"

"lets just say I have a good feeling"

"night man"

"night"

So that's this story tell me what you think. More soon, and if you havent checked out my other story if only she could go home read it lol.- Amanda

A/N ok so i changed the ringtones for people so if there messed up sorry, but here they are so far

Karen- Survivor Reba

Lucas- Let me go 3 Doors down

Nathan- lose yourself eminem


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Jonathan picked Brooke up and they went back to her aunt Kelly's, because they decided it would be better for everyone and they lawyer walking in right behind her. 

"hi miss. Davis, I'm your parents Lawyer Jason Fletcher" he said and smiled at Brooke

"hi nice to meet you"

"you too. So Brooke you will get the house in Tree Hill, the cars, half the Davis fortune, and the guardianship of your sister..."

Brooke cut in before he could say more

"I don't have a sister?"

" Madison Isabella Davis, she's two months old"

" I don't know what your talking about"

"Brooke didn't your mom tell you she was pregnant?" her aunt Kelly asked

" I haven't seen my mom in like a year and my dad in 8 months"

" I don't understand why they wouldn't tell you" her aunt said

" me either, but I'm supposed to raise her I'm still in high school"

"if you stay here Brooke..."

Brooke cut in once again

"no everything I have is in Tree Hill, and it will be the same for her."

"ok"

"As for Madison. She gets half of the Davis fortune and the California home" Jason finished

"thank you, but I can take Madison and still go home tomorrow night right?"

"yes, of course."

Jason left and Brooke talked with her aunt

"so she's 2months old?" Brooke asked

"yeah" her aunt said

"When's her birthday?"

"January 29th"

"the day after mine"

"yeah. I really have no idea why they didn't tell you"

" me either. Now I'm supposed to raise her"

" you can call me anytime, and we'll come visit."

"thanks." she paused "so where is she?"

"she's at your house right now with Allison"

"can we go see her?"

"of course"

The ride over to Brookes parents house was quiet. Brooke was trying to take in all the things she had just found out. They pulled up to a big brown house it was totally opposite to her family house in Tree Hill.

"come on Brooke, were here." her aunt said opening her door

Brooke got out and smiled at her aunt. They walked up to the front door and walked in. Brooke looked around it looked more lived in then her house in Tree Hill . They walked through the house when Brooke heard her cousin Jonathan and his wife Allison talking.

"hey Brooke" Jonathan said

"hi"

Brookes cousin Jonathan was 26 and he just got married last year. Which Brooke thinks that was around the last time she saw her mother.

"Where's Madison?" her aunt Kelly asked

"she's upstairs taking a nap" Jonathan replied

"ok, well Brooke wants to go home tomorrow" her aunt said

"yeah we have all of Madison's things packed" Allison said

" actually do you think I could leave that stuff here and just buy her some stuff in Tree Hill?" Brooke asked

"whatever you want" her aunt replied

"I'll just take some clothes and stuff that she needs"

"ok, well were going to the house to do some things. One of us will be back in a little while" her aunt said as she started out the door.

"Madison's room is up the stairs to the left" Allison said

"thanks"

The three left and Brooke Just stood looking up the stairs. After a couple of minutes she made her way upstairs and she slowly walked down the hall. She made it to a door that was partialy open. She looked in and saw a room painted in pink with white furniture. She walked over to the crib and looked over it. She saw a beautiful baby with dark brown hair. She looked like Brooke when she was a baby, but she was obviously going to have dark brown hair because both their parents had. She could of ended up with green eyes like her mom or blue eyes like their dad. But she was sleeping so Brooke couldn't tell. Brooke just stood there watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful. She started to fuss so Brooke decided to pick her up.

"It couldn't be hard right, Jake did it all the time." she said to herself

She picked her up like she had watched Jake many times. As soon as Brooke picked her up she stopped fussing. She just looked around the room and looked at Brooke. She had their fathers eyes. Brooke always wished she had those eyes they were like a crystal blue. Brooke looked around the room. She saw a box that had clothes written on it so she opened it. There were some cute clothes. If there was one good thing Brookes mom gave Brooke was her fashion sense. Brooke decided she would take clothes, her little things Brooke figured her parents and relatives gave her. She didn't want to take any bedding, except the pink blanket that Madison was covered up with. She figured it was her baby blanket and it had the name Madison Isabella stiched into it with a butterfly under it in the bottom right corner. Brooke had a similar blanket when she was a baby. Brooke brought her down stairs and they sat in the couch. After a little while of playing with her she fell asleep in Brookes arms. Jonathan and Allison walked in a li ttle while later.

"hey Brooke" Jonathan said

"hey"

"was she good?" Allison asked

"yeah. Umm I only have one question"

"what?"

"how do you make a bottle?"

"right. Sorry. You put a scoop of powder to every two ounces of water" Allison replied

"oh ok"

"so what are you taking back with you?" Jonathan asked

"just the boxes in the hall"

"ok, I'll have my mom mail them" Jonathan said

"thanks"

" do you want to head back to the hotel?" he asked

" yeah we have an early flight"

They got everything together Brooke grabbed some outfits for Madison to wear while they waited for her other things to arrive. Brooke put her in her car seat and they headed to the hotel. When they got there Brooke and Madison went in. Brooke played with her for a little while until Madison got tired. Brooke got them both in pajamas and Brooke put her in the crib she asked the hotel for. Brooke laid down in bed. Every couple hours she got up Brooke would change, feed, burp, and put her back to bed. The morning came quick before she knew it the two were on their way to Tree Hill. There home. Brooke decided they would stay in the apartment that was Brookes home. There was two rooms, but for now Madison would stay in her room, 6hrs later they arrived at the Tree Hill airport. Brooke got a taxi they went to walmart to get a playpen for now and they went home. When they arrived at the apartment Brooke brought Madison inside. She was asleep in her car seat, so she left her in there and got her mail. Brooke unpacke d everything. It was Wednesday night, She sure wasn't going to school the next couple of days. Which she told Nathan she would be home by there game Friday, but that was before she found out she had a sister she had to take care of now. She still hadn't thought how she was going to handle school and everything. She called Karen to tell her she was home. She had decided for now not everyone needed to know about her sister. She wanted to figure everything out first. Hell she didn't know about her until now. So everyone else could wait.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Brooke decided she would go to the mall in Charlotte on Friday and stay the night there, so she could go shopping with Madison and get things she needed. Brooke and Madison went to bed around 9. Brooke laid her next to her in her bed for a little while. While Madison was laying next to Brooke, Brooke played with her hair and she watched Brooke and grabbed onto her finger. Brooke smiled. Even though she was new to this she was going to enjoy having someone to go through everything with.

"Ya know you don't look like a Madison" she looked at her and smiled " I think I'm going to call you Maddie , yeah that's good" Brooke looked down at her and she gave Brooke a little smile. She had dimples just like Brooke. After a little while Brooke put her in her playpen. That night and the next night were the same Maddie got up every couple hours, but at different times each night at 11 on Friday the two were headed to Charlotte for the night. After 4hrs of shopping Brooke got everything she wanted for Maddie. Brooke got some food and headed to the hotel. The delivery guys were supposed to drop the furniture off at Brookes apartment on Sunday sometime. They went to the hotel and just sat around there. With Maddie being only 2months old she didn't do much except eat and sleep most of the day. Brooke kept getting calls from everyone, but the only one she answered had a lose yourself ring tone.

"hey Nate"

"Brooke, where are you, are you ok?"

"yeah I'm fine, I just have to take care of some stuff in Charlotte"

"every ones worried"

" I know, but I kind of got a bug surprise in California"

"is everything ok?"

"yeah"

"ok"

"did you guys win?"

"well since my head wasn't in the game"

"that bad?"

"42-65"

"I'm sorry"

"it's ok, just next time call"

"I will" Maddie started to squirm, so Brooke let Nathan go before he heard anything " hey Nate, I got to go, but ill talk to you later"

" alright bye"

Brooke hung up her phone and checked on Maddie. The next day Brooke went home. No one came by, so she figured everyone thought she was still gone. Which she was ok with. When they got home it was semi-late 10oclock. Brooke and Maddie spent the day in Charlotte looking around. The next day Maddie's things were dropped off by 10. She even talked the delivery guys into bringing the boxes in for her. Brooke was washing dishes when someone knocked at the door. She hurried to open it before whoever it was woke Maddie. She opened the door and came face to face with Lucas. She stepped outside and closed the door so he couldn't see inside

" Brooke your home. Are you ok?"

"yeah I just had to go to California for some family stuff"

"you could of told me instead of avoiding me and everyone for a week in a half"

"look I'm sorry ok?"

" no it's not ok. You're my girlfriend. You never spend time with me anymore"

"I'm sorry I'm busy"

"your busy enough to answer my brothers calls, but you cant answer mine"

"what are you talking about?"

" I know he called you last night and a couple night ago:

"how do you know this?"

"I checked his phone, because he's been saying this crap that he has a good feeling your safe"

" how do you know I answered those calls?"

"c'mon Brooke I'm not stupid. You spend more time with my brother than me"

"so not true"

"ok how come you wont let me in?

"because my house is a mess"

"sure whatever"

"why don't you just go be with Peyton like I'm sure you were with her the whole time I was gone"

"what are you talking about?"

"I'm not stupid Luke. I know you two have been hooking up"

"Brooke…."

Before Lucas could finish Brooke cut in

"no Lucas were done I've tried to say oh it will stop there done, but its been 5 months Luke we've only been going out for 6. I just cant I have other things to worry about."

"so were over?"

" yeah I'm sorry, but I need to go"

Brooke went inside and closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She could hear Lucas walk away. She locked her door again and checked on Maddie who was still asleep. She decided to wait on putting everything together and she started to cook dinner. When Maddie woke up they played and watched some T.V. They went to sleep early. Brooke has been pretty tired lately, but she knew she would have to get used to that. Tomorrow was Monday everyone would be at school. School. She didn't know what she was going to do about it. She could drop out and get her G.E.D. she would figure something out, but not now. Now she was going to worry about Maddie. Brooke was playing with Maddie when Someone knocked at the door. Brooke brought Maddie to her playpen and put her down with a bottle for her nap. She went to answer the door and saw Lucas. She stepped outside

"what do you want Lucas?" she asked trying not to sound annoyed

"Brooke can we talk?"

"no. were done, I don't want to talk to you… you need to leave"

" Brooke this isn't fair"

"leave Lucas!" she said going inside and closing the door behind herself once again. She went to check on Maddie and she was asleep. She heard another knock on the door so she went to answer it.

" Lucas I told you to lea…." She stopped when she noticed it wasn't Lucas there.

OK so there's the next chapter Read and Review. Let me know what you think everyone's adding the story for an alert when I update, but no one is reviewing. Let me know what you think I may update faster.-Amanda


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: SINCE IVE KEPT FORGETTING I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ONE TREE HILL OR ANY SONG THAT MAY BE MENTIONED

A/N when you think of Brookes apartment think Nathans, Haley, Brooke, and Peyton's on the show.

"leave Lucas!" she said going inside and closing the door behind herself once again. She went to check on Maddie and she was asleep. She heard another knock on the door so she went to answer it.

" Lucas I told you to lea…." She stopped when she noticed it wasn't Lucas there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brooke, nice to see you too"

"Nate, what are you doing here?"

"can I come in?"

"no, lets talk out here" she said stepping all the way onto her porch

"what's wrong with inside?"

"my place is a mess"

"c'mon Brooke what's up. You broke up with Lucas, you haven't been to school, and if I could guess I would say you were hiding something"

"Nate, you should really go. I have to go check on something"

She hurried into her apartment and locked the door behind her. Nathan tried to open the door, but the knob wouldn't turn so he knocked.

"c'mon Brooke don't do this just let me in"

Brooke stood listening

" fine. I'm going to sit here until you open the door" he rested his head against the door then sat down. Brooke looked out the window. He really was just sitting there. She heard Maddie in the back room so she went to see her.

"hey baby girl that was a quick nap"

Brooke looked at the little girl and smiled. She liked having Maddie around. She kept her company. She changed her diaper and laid with her on the bed for a little while when she heard the rain start coming down. She laid there and Maddie fell asleep, so she set her in the playpen. She walked out to the living room and looked out the window. He was still sitting there. She walked back to the bathroom and got a towel.

"I have to tell someone right? Why not Nathan he's been there for everything" She thought to herself as she walked out to the door. She unlocked it and opened it up. He just looked at her and she tossed him the towel and held the door open

"are you coming?"

"umm… yeah ok" Nathan said as he got up.

He walked inside and Brooke walked in behind him and locked the door. Nathan was drying himself off.

"so why wouldn't you leave?" she asked with curiosity

"because. Your going through a ruff time. I'm sure you need someone. Plus you act like your hiding something and I want to know what, because whatever it is. I want to help you with it."

"no matter how big it would be?"

"no. Brooke your my best friend. I want to be there to help you. You've helped me"

Brooke grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door of her room, but stopped tight outside of it.

"ok, so this will be weird if you want to leave that's ok. Just don't tell anyone"

"umm, ok"

Brooke opened the door and they walked in. She pulled Nathan towards the playpen. Maddie was sleeping in. Nathan just starred at the baby.

"is she yours?" Nathan asked confused

"no, Nathan meet my little sister Madison Isabella Davis, but I call her Maddie for short."

He just starred at her until she began to stir. Brooke picked her up and walked over to her bed and sat down.

"so, she lives here?" he asked sitting next to her

"yeah. My parents had it in their will that I take care of her until she's 18"

"your not even 18 yet"

"I know"

"so does anyone know?"

"no only you, I'm not ready to tell everyone"

"I understand, how come you didn't say you had a sister?"

"because I didn't know"

"your parents didn't tell you?"

"no"

"oh" he looked at Maddie

"she's beautiful"

"yeah"

" she looks just like you, but with blue eyes"

"yeah she gets those from our dad"

"how old is she?"

"2 months, she was born January 29th"

" the day after your birthday"

"yup. You remembered my birthday?"

"of course. After I forgot it that one year. That was it. No more forgetting for me."

"good"

They both laughed. Then they both just sat there and watched Maddie lay on the bed

"so your really going to take care of her"

"yeah, I'm going to give her a real family unlike what I had."

"well come see uncle Nathan" he said picking her up

"awwww" Brooke said as Maddie gave Nathan the famous Davis smile

"she has your dimples"

"every Davis does. Your not a Davis without them"

"I see that now"

"do you think you could walk with her?"

"I'm not stupid"

"ok if you say so"

They started to walk out to the living room

"what's all these boxes?

"her crib, changing table, and dresser. Things I have to put together"

"I can help you. We can do it when she goes to sleep if you want"

"you don't have to"

"no its ok. I'm going to help you. You can't do all this alone"

"thanks Nate"

"did you eat dinner?"

"no. I haven't had a chance to go grocery shopping. So I was going to look for something"

"I can get pizza"

"sure. I have money in my purse"

"I can pay. I'm not that cheap"

"thanks"

"so I'll be right back. Do you need anything else?"

"nope"

"ok I'll be back"

Nathan left after giving Maddie back to Brooke. Brooke put Maddie in pajamas and got in shorts and a tank top. Brooke was playing with Maddie when Nathan walked in.

"hey I'm back" he said

" hey, I'm just going to put her to bed and I'll be right out"

"alright let me see her first"

Brooke handed Nathan Maddie. He said goodnight to her and kissed her chubby cheeks. Brooke brought her to their room and put her to bed. She went back to Nathan who was getting plates. They got pizza and sat on the couch.

" so what are you going to do about Lucas?"

"nothing were done"

"yeah. Why exactly?"

"because I haven't really been into him. Like he says he loves me, but I cant say it back. That could partially be because he was with Peyton basically our whole relationship. He just thought I didn't know. I did though, and I kept saying they'll stop its just a short thing, but they didn't and I don't call 5 out of 6 months short."

"I cant believe him he's so stupid"

"its ok. Now I have Maddie to worry about. I've been wanting to end it with him, but I finally got enough courage to do it."

"yeah, your better off without him"

They finished eating

"so what do you want to put together first?" he asked Brooke

"umm the crib I guess"

"are you putting all this stuff in your room?"

"for now. I want to paint the extra room and everything for her. My parents left me their Tree Hill house, but I don't want to stay there its just this place fells like home more than that ever did"

"yeah. I get what your saying"

They started to put the crib together when the T.V. had a news flash. That said the storm was supposed to be getting worse within the next half hour and they should stay where they are and away from windows with no unnecessary travel.

"you should get home before it gets to bad. We can finish this tomorrow"

"I can't leave you two here alone"

"we'll be ok now go before it gets to bad"

"ok call me if you need anything"

"ok bye"

"bye"

So that's this chapter maybe more tonight. Read and Review- Amanda

And check out my other story only if she could go home


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: SINCE IVE KEPT FORGETTING I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ONE TREE HILL OR ANY SONG THAT MAY BE MENTIONED

They started to put the crib together when the T.V. had a news flash. That said the storm was supposed to be getting worse within the next half hour and they should stay where they are and away from windows with no unnecessary travel.

"you should get home before it gets to bad. We can finish this tomorrow"

"I can't leave you two here alone"

"we'll be ok now go before it gets to bad"

"ok call me if you need anything"

"ok bye"

"bye"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan headed home. He didn't want to, but Brooke insisted. Once he got home his parents and Lucas were there.

"oh, Nathan I was worried. Where were you?" his mom asked in a worried tone

"I was at a friends"

Nathan went up to his room. About 20 minutes later the power went out. He got some clothes, flashlights, batteries, and food in a bag and was headed out the door

"where do you think your going Nathan? Its storming" Dan asked

"a friends"

" no unnecessary travel" Lucas said

"well this is necessary. I need to go now" he said walking out the door.

He got into his car and drove. There was a big bang of thunder. It was pretty bad out. When he got to Brookes he ran up the stairs and knocked on the door he could hear Maddie screaming. He turned the knob and it was unlocked. He walked into the dark apartment.

"Brooke" Nathan called out

" in here Nate" Brooke said sounding relived.

Nathan walked into Brookes room. She was holding Maddie who was screaming.

"hey" he said as he walked in

"hey, what are you doing back?"

"well the storms getting worse and the power went out, and if I know Brooke Davis right. You own zero flashlights"

"you know me to well Scott"

"what's wrong with Maddie?"

"the last big thunder woke her up. I've tried everything and she wont stop crying"

"can I see her?" he asked

"be my guest"

Brooke handed Maddie to Nathan and as soon as she was in his arms she stopped.

"what do you know" Brooke said

"she must like me"

"or she feels safe in your arms"

"I'm sure she feels safe with you"

"yeah, but I was worried cause I couldn't find anything. So she probably sensed it"

"yeah, but I brought flashlights, food, and batteries"

"you're a life saver"

"I know"

"haha. If you weren't holding my sister I would smack you"

"I know, but I have Maddie. that's why I said it"

"oh I see how it is"

They stood there looking at each other for a moment

" do you want to feed her?" she asked holding a bottle

"umm…."

"its not hard I'll show you"

"ok"

Ok so this Is the next chapter its not much but its all I have written for now. I hope you like it Read and Review- Amanda

If you any ideas let me know you can tell me or email me at volleyballgirl2124 yahoo .com

But without the spaces.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: SINCE IVE KEPT FORGETTING I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ONE TREE HILL OR ANY SONG THAT MAY BE MENTIONED

Kind of short but here it is.

They stood there looking at each other for a moment  
" do you want to feed her?" she asked holding a bottle  
"umm…."  
"its not hard I'll show you"  
"ok"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nathan feed Maddie her bottle, and she fell asleep. He set her in her play pen then Brooke and Nathan quietly walked out to the living room.  
"see that wasn't hard" Brooke said  
"no it's pretty easy"  
"thanks again for coming over and helping"  
"no problem, I wouldn't leave you alone in the dark in a storm. To many bad things could happen"  
"thanks for caring"  
"of course you two are my two new favorite girls"  
"thanks"  
"I wonder when the powers supposed to come back on"  
"yeah me too. You may not have school tomorrow"  
"I wasn't going to go anyway"  
"you cant miss school"  
"yes I can. I don't care"  
"well I'm going to bed"  
"alright. I'm just going to crash out here"  
"you can sleep in my bed. I don't bite or anything. Unless you want to sleep on the un comfy couch"  
"no. your bed sounds good"  
"lets go"  
They mad there way back to Brookes room quietly. Brooke got into bed and Nathan took his shirt off and was in his basketball shorts and laid down. The first time Maddie woke up that night Nate got to her before she woke Brooke up. He changed, fed, and burped her then she went back to sleep. that's how the whole night went. Nathan knew Brooke needed some sleep. The next day Nathan was watching Brooke sleep. When she woke up.  
"what are you doing?" she asked sitting up  
"watching you sleep"  
"why?"  
"because your cute when you sleep. You look so peaceful"  
"thanks, Maddie didn't wake up last night. that's odd"  
"yeah she did a couple times actually, but I took care of her."  
"thank you"  
"yup. You needed the sleep anyway"  
" is the power ba…." she was cut off by the power coming back on.  
"yeah its on"  
"what time is it?"  
"about 9-9:30"  
"oh, ok"  
"no I don't have school"  
"I wasn't going to say anything"  
"you know you could still do school, I mean Jake does"  
"yeah, but Jakes parents watch Jenny. If my parents were here I wouldn't have Maddie"  
"he might be able to help you"  
" maybe"  
They were both starring into each others eyes. Inches apart. Lips almost touching…….

To be continued :)

Ok so this Is the next chapter its not much. I hope you like it Read and Review. I may update again tomorrow, but I have a party to go to, but if I get enough reviews I may update before I go so you can find out what happens. don't forget to check out my other story only if she could go home. it's a Brathan. I should be updating that tomorrow its almost all typed, but my friend Allison has to help me with something - Amanda

If you any ideas let me know you can tell me or email me at volleyballgirl2124 yahoo .com  
But without the spaces.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: SINCE IVE KEPT FORGETTING I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ONE TREE HILL OR ANY SONG THAT MAY BE MENTIONED  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were both starring into each others eyes. Inches apart. Lips almost touching…….  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Brookes phone rang

"hello…yeah…ok….umm I'll leave as soon as possible…bye"

"who was that?"

"my aunt Kelly. The lawyer needs me there soon for some other things"

"why don't you go. I mean I can take care of Maddie."

"I couldn't do that to you, plus you cant miss school because of practice"

"forget that Brooke. It will be so much easier without having to worry about her."

"well…umm…"

"ok start packing"

Nathan drove Brooke to the airport. Then Nathan and Maddie headed back to the apartment. Brooke left a list with directions and everything. Another with emergency numbers. Nathan wanted to do some things for Brooke so he called someone he knew Brooke wouldn't mind knowing about Maddie and everything. Nathan called and the guy said he would be there in a couple hours. Nathan gave him a list of things to pick up at the store. Every time Maddie would fall asleep Nate would work on a different piece of furniture.  
Brooke called every hour on the hour. Nathan thought it was funny how she was so worried.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later

Nathan and Maddie went to the airport to pick Brooke up, and they headed back to the apartment.

"I've only lived with her for like a week and I already missed her so much"

"she missed you too, but she had fun with uncle Nathan, and uncle Nathan had fun"

They walked into the apartment

"oh I have something to show you" he said picking Maddie up and pulling Brooke to the door

"so I know you wanted to do this" He opened up the door and Brookes mouth dropped "are you mad?"

"Nathan this is…beautiful" she said looking at the guest room, well Maddie's room that had been painted a purple. It had the furniture Brooke bought put together, shelves on the walls with Maddie's little figurines. Everything Brooke bought was in the room, and something new she hadn't seen was the letters the were above her crib that spelled MADDIE.

"where did those come from?"

"oh I thought they were cute so I got them. No not really someone made them for her."

"who"

"you'll see later"

"umm ok, anyways I don't know what to say. Thank you" she said rapping him in a hug. They were looking  
into each others eyes and were getting closer when someone knocked on the door.

"and that would be the someone who helped" Nathan said cursing on the inside.

Brooke ran to the door and opened it to find a guy standing there.

"HOT UNCLE COOPER!"

"hey Brooke"

"what are you doing here?"

"well my nephew called and said he needed my help to do something for you"

"aww. Thanks its wonderful"

"anything for you Brooke"

"and he made her name" Nathan said still holding Maddie

" really oh my god. Thank you I love them"

"your welcome"

"are you going to invite him in Brooke?" Nathan asked

"oh yeah come in"

"thanks"

Cooper walked in over to Nathan who was holding Maddie and took her

"hey Maddie come see uncle Cooper, or as your sister says hot uncle Cooper"

The three laughed

"see Brooke you'll have your own family to help you here" Nathan said

"yeah Brooke you'll always be family to me. You can call me anytime" Cooper said looking directly at Brooke

"so how long are you here for uncle Cooper" Brooke asked

" a couple months"

"months?" Nathan asked confused. He thought Cooper was only going to be there for a couple days.

Ok so this Is the next chapter its not much. I hope you like it Read and Review. don't forget to check out my other story only if she could go home. it's a Brathan.- Amanda

If you any ideas let me know you can tell me or email me at volleyballgirl2124 yahoo .com But without the spaces.


	8. Chapter 8

hey so i just wanted to let everyone know that i started to co write a story with Allison and its on her page so everyone should read it. its not a brathan i know thats what i write but not this one. its does revolve around Brooke though. its called always on the run. well please read and review. we really want to know what you guys think. -Amanda

summary: I was running from…them again. This usually happened every night. I would get myself into a how do you say it? Sticky situation. Then I would just take off running. Thanking god that I was blessed with running skills

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DISCLAIMER: SINCE IVE KEPT FORGETTING I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ONE TREE HILL OR ANY SONG THAT MAY BE MENTIONED

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"So how long are you here for uncle Cooper" Brooke asked _

_"a couple months" _

_"Months?" Nathan asked confused. He thought Cooper was only going to be there for a couple days. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"yeah someone has to take care of Maddie while Brooke's at school and cheer practice" Cooper said

"no, I couldn't ask you to do that" Brooke said

"Brooke your not, not going to school" he said sternly

"i could get my GED" she said trying

"Brooke i'm off for a couple months anyway. i might as well help you out. some one has too" he said

" oh my god you Lee men are all alike!" she said almost giving up

" i'm a..." Nathan tried to say before Brooke stopped him

"your 1/2 Lee" she said

"its only because we care Brooke, you need the help" he said

"thanks. well if your going to be here a couple months then you can at least stay at my parents house. they left it to me, but its not home for me. they were never there. it was always me in a big empty house. so i was hardly there either" she said

"thanks" he said

"it beats staying with Dan" Nathan threw in

"you have a point there, well it's 11 so you guys still have time to get to school" he said knowing Brooke was going to say something as in trying to get out of going

"well i haven't been there..." she tried to say

" i already called and explained everything. Turner said you were fine" he said

"thanks uncle Cooper." she said

"yeah. now go, and go grocery shopping after school we need food so i can cook you guys dinner" he said with a smirk not the Scott smirk, but the Lee smirk and combined thats gives you Nathan's smirk and that drives just about every girl crazy.

"ok" Brooke said

Brooke and Nathan headed out the door. they decided to go seperatly that way people wouldnt think they were together which they weren't. they both went to there lockers and classes. Nathan had chemistry and Brooke had American history. After those they had a study hall together. along with Rachel, Chase, Peyton, Lucas, Jake, Fergie, and mouth. Nathan and Brooke walked into the library together. everyone stopped talking.

" so, the famous Brooke Davis returns" Rachel said coming up from behind them with Chase.

ok so i know this is short, but im working on the next chapter now. i decided to change things around. so i had to stop there or leave a cliff hanger which im sure you guys wouldnt like even though this is a semi cliff hanger. ill be nice and give some clues read and review like always-Amanda

p.s. check out allison and my new story always on the run. we have the next chapter typed were just waiting for like 2 more reviews to see if people like it.

------------------------------

what happens when Peyton tries to talk to Brooke

what are Rachel and Chase

what will Peytons boy friend think of the news about her and Lucas


	9. Chapter 9

Hey so I just wanted to let everyone know that I started to co write a story with Allison and it's on her page so everyone should read it. It's not a brathan I know that's what I write but not this one. Its does revolve around Brooke though. It's called always on the run. Well please read and review. We really want to know what you guys think. -Amanda

Summary: I was running from…them again. This usually happened every night. I would get myself into a how do you say it? Sticky situation. Then I would just take off running. Thanking god that I was blessed with running skills

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now on with the story its longer because i gave such a short chapter earlier. read and review- Amanda

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DISCLAIMER: SINCE IVE KEPT FORGETTING I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ONE TREE HILL OR ANY SONG THAT MAY BE MENTIONED

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"So, the famous Brooke Davis returns" Rachel said coming up from behind them with Chase. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

"Hey, Rach" Brooke said

"So where have you been?" she asked pulling Brooke to a table in the library

"I've been busy. My parents died in a car accident, so I had to go to California. Let's just say they left me something that keeps me busy" She said

"Oh Brooke I'm sorry" Rachel said actually sounding sincere

"Nah its ok they weren't really around" Brooke said

"So you and Lucas are over. Are you with Nathan?" she asked

"Yes were over. And WHAT!?! NO!! He's just been helping me out" Brooke said

"Oh ok sure. Friends for now" Rachel said with that look in her eye that she was thinking of something

"Anyways, how are things with you and Jake?" Brooke asked trying to change the subject

"Good. He remembered our 1 year anniversary the other day" She said with the biggest smile Brookes seen on her friends face in a while

"Oh my god that's right I totally forgot" Brooke said feeling kind of bad

"Its ok you've had allot on your mind" Rachel said letting Brooke slide this time

""More than you could think of" Brooke said thinking of Maddie

"I know im kind of happy Nathan set me up with Jake"

"Who would have thought Rachel Gatina with one guy for longer than a week" Brooke said smiling she knew what was coming next

"Hey" she said playfully smacking Brooke's arm "but yeah I know"

"He's changed you allot though. All in good ways" Brooke said

"Yeah, and I love Jenny. I don't know what I would do without her."

They were about to say more when Peyton came over

"Brooke can we talk?" she asked hesitantly

"No" Brooke said before she even thought, but that was the right answer she didn't want to talk to Peyton

"Why not?" Peyton asked confused

"Why not!?! Try the fact you snuck behind my back with my boyfriend for 5 months, and didn't think it would bother me, but that doesn't matter now. Were over you can have his sorry ass. I'm done with him and you. You're both dead to me"

"But..." Peyton tried to say, but was cut off with Brookes hand on her cheek with that Brooke walked away and over to Jake, Chase, and Nathan

"I guess I disserved that" Peyton said rubbing your cheek

"No you disserved allot more than that. You're just lucky that's all she did. You've messed with the wrong people." Rachel said and slapped her other cheek "that's for hurting my cousin" She walked away following Brooke.

Chase was shocked with what he had jus heard, What he understood was his girl friend who he's been dating for almost three years cheated on him with his best friend. He knew his cousin was right when she said Peyton would end up hurting him in the long run. He just didn't want to believe she was right he looked at Peyton and she had that look on her face. He knew it was true. He thought she had been pulling away and acting different, but he couldn't figure out why. Now he knew why.

"Is that all true Brooke?" he asked hoping just a little she would say no

"Ask your girl friend" Brooke said

"Peyton?"

"Umm...well..." She couldn't say it

"Yes!?! Oh my god Peyton! I can't believe you. After what we've been through. How could you?" he asked

"I don't know I just..." she tried to say something

"What you decided to be a slut or were you that way through are whole relationship?" he asked

"Hey" Lucas cut in

"Hey? Fuck you" Chase jumped towards Lucas and punched him. Chase got in a few shots before Skills and Nathan pulled them apart. Skills and Nathan both knew Lucas deserved it, but they didn't want Chase getting in trouble. Chase tried to get out of Nathan's hold, but it was no use. They knew as well as anyone else Nathan was probably one of the strongest kids in school. "You're supposed to be my best friend Luke. You're not supposed to get together with my girl. What ever happened to you not liking Peyton? You are supposed to be my best friend and Peyton is supposed to be Brooke's best friend. Best friends don't do that to each other. You use to tell me how you loved Brooke so much, but I can't see how if you could do something like this. You know Brooke and I would never do that to you. So why do it to us you could at least Broke up with us. I would of been a hell of allot nicer if you had. We've all been through allot these last couple months, but this is probably the worst thing that's happened to me. I'm not saying anything for Brooke, but im sure it's near the top of her list." Chase said

"Please she was with Na..." Lucas was cut of with a fist, but this time it wasn't Chases it was Nathan's.

"What the hell is your problem Luke? I wasn't with Brooke. Just because you were with Peyton that gives you the right to not have a conscience. What do you tell yourself its ok Brooke is with Nathan? Well you're wrong. Unlike you I wouldn't do that to my brother, best friend, cousin, or some random person off the side of the road. That's just low. Are you sure your moms Karen cause your just like Dan and Deb you don't have a heart. If I was with Brooke she sure as hell wouldn't be with you too because I would treat her so much better. Maybe that's what you were afraid of is she found someone that would actually take care of her and love her unlike you. To tell you the truth she is better off without you." Lucas tried to say something, but Nathan spoke again

"She's my best friend besides Jake. I'm sorry I can hang out with a girl and not have to sleep with her"

Nathan was pissed before he said anything else he walked out of the library, Brooke gave Lucas the worst stare, and then she ran after Nathan.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: SINCE IVE KEPT FORGETTING I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ONE TREE HILL OR ANY SONG THAT MAY BE MENTIONED  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Brooke apartment 

"hey uncle Cooper. How was she?" Brooke asked

"great" he said

" ok well here's some groceries. You didn't say what you wanted to make, so I got a little bit of everything" Brooke said setting the bags down

"that's fine. Where's my nephew?" Cooper asked

" he went home. He had to take care of some things" Brooke said

"ok. How was school?" Cooper asked

Brooke tried to think of a good word to explain it

"interesting"

"really?" Cooper asked

"yeah. I'll explain later" Brooke said not wanting to talk about it right now

"Brooke you need to tell them" he said

"I know, but its not about her" Brooke said

"ok" Cooper said giving up. He really wanted Brooke to tell her friends. She needed there help and people around.

"I was actually thinking about calling everyone and having them meet me at Karen's so I can tell them. I hate hiding things from them and lying to them" Brooke said

"I know. That's a good idea. You can have everyone come over here for dinner if you want. I'll cook it all" he said trying to lighten things up

"thanks Uncle Cooper. I'm glad you're here" she said

"your welcome Brooke. you've always hung around with Nate since you were like 3. Your like my little sister." he said smiling at her

"well you're the big brother I've always wanted" Brooke said showing her dimples in her smile

"one happy family" he said

"yup" she said

" now go call everyone" he said giving in a gentle push towards the hallway

"ok" she said.

Brooke went in her room to get her phone off the charger and called Rachel who happened to be with Jake and Chase. They agreed to meet at the café at 5:30. It was now 4:30. She knew Karen would be there she just hoped Lucas and Peyton wouldn't be. She called Skills too. They've grown close the last few years since everyone started hanging out at the river court and she dated Lucas. Skills was a good guy she didn't know why he hung out with Lucas. She jumped in the shower and gave Maddie a quick bath, so she smelled good and not like baby puke. She got her dressed and they went out into the living room.

"well I'm going to stay here and cook" Cooper said

"umm...ok" Brooke said

"you can do it Brooke. Nate's here I heard his car door close. He'll be there for you" he said

Nathan was about to knock when it opened up.

"hey" Brooke said

"your leaving?" he asked confused cause she was holding Maddie

"yeah your coming too" Brooke said

" where are we going?" he asked

"the café" Brooke said

"where people are?" Nathan asked getting more confused as the conversation went on

"yeah Rachel, Chase, Jake, Skills, and Karen" Brooke said

"are you sure?" he asked

"yes they need to know" She said

"ok lets go" he said

They drove in Nathans truck since the car seat was still in there from earlier that day

"so do you want me to wait a minute then bring her in?" he asked

"yeah actually that sounds good" Brooke said and gave Nathan a little smile

"ok" he said

They got to the café. Brooke looked through the window she saw everyone there that she wanted

"go. You can do it" Nathan said

"I know its just…." Brooke tried to say

"go" Nathan said

Brooke walked in when everyone heard the bell over the door ring. They looked to see a nervous Brooke standing there

"hey Brooke what's up? Why did we have to meet you here?" Rachel asked

"well I have something to tell you guys" Brooke said looking at everyone

"umm…ok" Rachel said

"well you know my parents died last week" Brooke said

"yeah" Karen said interested at where this was going

"well they left me their Tree Hill house, cars, money, and…" Brooke was cut off by the ringing on the door. She turned around and saw Lucas and Peyton walking in laughing

"sorry are we interrupting something?" Peyton asked with a big smile. She could really are less.

"What do you want Lucas?" Karen asked. She was upset with her son after hearing what happened earlier that day, and she didn't really like Peyton before now she couldn't stand her.

"dinner" Lucas said confused

"well go fix it yourself" she said pointing to the kitchen. Lucas and Peyton walked back

"well I want you guys to come over for dinner if you want" Brooke said

"sure" Chase said

Peyton and Lucas came back out

"get on with what…" Rachel started to say, but was interrupted when the bell rang again.

Everyone looked up and saw Nathan walking in holding a baby.

Lucas dropped his sandwich and everyone's jaws dropped. They didn't know what to think.  
Peyton of course spoke first

"is she yours" she asked pointing towards Nathan. Brooke grabbed Maddie and ran out to Nathans truck

"I'll go get her" Rachel said

"no I need to" Nathan said running out the door. "Brooke, Brooke" he reached the truck "I'm sorry"

"no its not your fault, I did this the wrong way" Brooke said

"no Lucas and Peyton came and messed it up like everything else"

"Can you bring us home?"

'yeah"

Ok so here's the next chapter. Remember any ideas ill take them. For now this is the most I have written of my story. Thanks Allison for giving me and ideaish lol. Read and Review-Amanda


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: SINCE IVE KEPT FORGETTING I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ONE TREE HILL OR ANY SONG THAT MAY BE MENTIONED  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride home was really quiet. Nathan didn't say anything because he figured she was thinking about what just happened. They got to the apartment and got out. Brooke went to get Maddie out.

"its ok I'll get her" Nathan said.

Brooke gave him a little smile

"thanks" she said

He got Maddie out and they went inside. Cooper was about to say something, but before he 

could Nathan gave him the look that said I wouldn't right now. Brooke took Maddie out and 

sat on the couch holding her close. The apartment was quiet for about 20 minutes. Cooper was cooking he didn't know if people were still coming, but he couldn't just stop cooking. Nathan was sitting at the counter with his head in his hands when there was a knock on the door. All three looked at the door. Cooper and Nathan both went to the door not noticing the other. When they realized Nathan stopped at the couch and stood in front of Brooke while Cooper kept going. He answered the door to be faced with a brunette haired woman in her 30's.

"Cooper?" the woman asked

"Karen" he said

"what are you doing at Brookes apartment?" she asked

"just helping out" he said

Soon behind Karen were 4 teenagers

"is Brooke here?" Karen asked

Cooper looked at Nathan who looked at Brooke then back to Cooper and he nodded

"yeah come in" he said

The 5 walked into the apartment

"where's Brooke?" Rachel asked

"right here" Brooke said getting off the couch holding Maddie.

"ok so like I was trying to say before was this is my sister" Brooke said

"sister?" Chase asked

"yeah my parents have it down that I'm to raise her if something happened to them" she said

"your not even 18 Brooke. How are you supposed to do that?" Karen asked

" I don't know I've done it for about a week now with some help of course" she said pointing at Cooper and Nathan

"I didn't know you had a sister" Rachel said

"me either, my parents didn't tell me. I found out when I went to California for their funeral" 

Brooke said

"can I hold her?" Karen asked

"of course" Brooke said handing her to Karen

"she's beautiful Brooke she looks like you" Jake said "but why didn't you tell us?" he asked

"because I didn't know how you would take it" Brooke said

"Brooke I have Jenny she's my daughter. I'm not going to judge you or look at you differently 

if you have to raise your sister" Jake said

"I know" Brooke said

"hey we know now right, so don't worry" Skills said

"so whats Brooke Jrs name?" Rachel asked

"not Brooke jr that's for sure" Brooke said

"Madison Isabella Davis" Nathan said

"but we call her Maddie" Cooper added

"good because she doesn't look like a Madison" Rachel said

"how old is she?" Karen asked

"2 months"

"that means she was born around your birthday?" Chase asked

"yeah the day after mine" Brooke said

"can I hold her?" Skills asked

"of course, you all can" Brooke said

After a little more talk about her Cooper started to talk

"so is everyone staying for dinner?" he asked

"yes they are" Brooke said

Maddie started to get cranky, so Nathan took her from Rachel and brought her to her room to 

get her ready for bed.

"so Nathans been helping you out?" Jake asked

"yeah, Maddie really likes him" Brooke said

"who would of thought" Jake said

"and Cooper too. Helping out like this" Karen said

"well she has no family, and I've known her since well forever" Cooper said

"uncle Coopers great" Brooke said 

Nathan came back into the room where everyone was and took and empty seat next to Brooke. Everyone looked at him 

"What" He asked confused as to why everyone was staring at him 

"Nothing. I just told them how great you are with maddie." Brooke said and he smiled 

"Well i am Uncle Nathan after all" He said and everyone laughed. 

"So. I made a little bit of everything. help yourself its all ready" Cooper said and everyone nodded and got their plate and began putting food on it 

"Thank you hot uncle cooper" Brooke said 

"Anytime Brooke. Anytime" He said. Everyone got there food and through dinner they talked about random subjects. After dinner everyone sat in the living room and continued talking. Maddie still sleeping. they were in the middle of talking about something that happened in school that day when Brookes phone rang. The chorus to the song I Told You So by Keith Urban filling the room. Brooke answered it 

"Hey retard" She said knowing it was her cousin Jonathon by the ringtone. 

"Hey loser" He said back 

"What you up to" Brooke asked 

"Well i was wondering something" He said 

"Ok. and that would be" Brooke said kind of confused 

"Are you at your apartment right now" he asked 

"Umm. yes why" She said but then heard the dial tone 

"Jonathon. Hello. You there" she said before sighing and closing her phone. only to have a knock at the door next. Brooke got up and went to answer it. 

"Oh my god Jonathon." Brooke screached jumping in his arms "What are you guys doing here" She asked once she pulled away and let him and Allison in the apartment. 

"Well we wanted to see how you and Maddie are doing" Allison answered 

"Well i personaly just wanted to see how my loser cousin was doing. but also check on maddie" Jonathon said and Brooke smacked his chest 

"I am not the loser cousin." she said and Jonathon looked at everyone in the room before looking back at Brooke. 

"Oh right sorry. everyone this is my cousin Jonathon and his wife Allison. Guys this is Nathan. Hot uncle Cooper. Karen. Rachel. Jake. Chase and Skillz" Brooke said introducing everyone 

"Hey" Jonathon said and then they heard a cry coming from Maddies room. Brooke was about to go but Jonathon stopped her. 

"I got it Brooke" He said and she nodded and he walked down the hallway. following the cries that lead to maddies room. 

"Ok so seriously. what are you guys doing here" Brooke asked when her and Allison sat down with everyone. 

"I told you. were just checking up" She said 

"You could of called to do that. And plus i know Jonathon. He wouldnt make a trip across the whole country just to check up on me. Somethings up. and i wanna know what it is" Brooke said and Allison sighed 

"Brooke. Jonathon just really wanted to see you. He knows how your parents death hurt you. even if you wont admit it. and he worries about you. so he just asked me if i wanted to make a trip to Tree Hill with him. so here we are" Allison said and jonathon walked back in with a giggling Maddie in his arms. 

" You guys talking about me" He asked sitting beside Brooke. 

"Yes actually. Allison told me the real reason your here. thank you" She said smiling at him and he matched it 

"Anything for you Brooke. even though you are the loser cousin" he said still smiling 

"I am not the loser cousin" She said again and Maddie giggled causing everyone in the room to laugh. 

"You see. Even Maddie agrees with me." Jonathon said and Brooke rolled her eyes 

ok so heres the next chapter...and if you have any ideas please let me know i could use them im not sure whats going to happen so any bodys ideas will help.-Amanda 


	12. Chapter 12

Ok so I know its been like forever since I updated, but I was really stuck. Then Allison helped me and gave me an idea (she also wrote some of it) but im working on the next chapter now so hopefully that will be up soon. Anyway here is the chapter you've been waiting for. And check out my other story. When she came home married. Its not a Brathan or Brucas. Brookes with someone else

It had been a week since everyone found out about Maddie, and Jonathan and Allison had went back home because they both had to work. Cooper was done home to Raleigh for the weekend. Nathan had been at Brookes house almost every night, and he would stay until Maddie went to bed. His parents noticed he wasn't home until later, but they didn't care it was one less thing they had to worry about. After school and practice Brooke picked Maddie up from the café because Cooper had to be out of town my noon, so he dropped her off there. Karen was more than willing to watch her. She loved that Brooke had asked her to watch Maddie for a couple hours. Brooke stopped at the grocery store. She planned on having a weekend that was a lounge weekend. She was going to stay in pajamas all weekend or comfy clothes anyway. Maddie too. Maddie was going to be 3 months in a couple days . She still slept most of the time. She was sleeping though the night though which Brooke liked. When she got home from the grocery store she put everything away. She took Maddie out of her car seat and they sat on the couch together Brooke turned on the T.V. she was watching CSI when Nathan walked in.

"Hey" Brooke said seeing him walk in

"hey" he said sitting down next to her and taking Maddie "hey baby girl" Maddie smiled at Nathan

"hey do you mind if I jump in the shower?" Brooke asked

"nope go ahead were good here" Nathan said

"ok" Brooke said getting up and walking to her room.

While Brooke was in the shower Nathan ordered pizza for them. Brooke came out in some polka dot pajama bottoms, a black tank top, and her hair was in a messy bun.

"nice pajama pants Davis" Nathan said

"oh hotshot you know there hot" Brooke said

"yeah especially on you" he said with the Scott smirk

"I know" she said sticking her tongue out at him "You only wish you could have me and my goodies" She smiled sitting down beside him.

"Your goodies huh" Nathan asked with a laugh and she nodded

"Yep. and trust me. I'm told my goodies are goodies" she said showing him her dimpled smile

"hmm. Maybe someday ill be lucky enough to find out" he said which made Brooke start to blush

"anyways I'm having a lounge weekend since next weekend is the state championship" Brooke said

"I wasn't invited, I'm hurt" Nathan said putting his hand to his heart

"you're here anyway hotshot. Why would I invite you?" she asked

"true" he said with a smile "I ordered pizza" he said

"good I'm starving" she said

"your amazing Davis" he said

"and why is that?" she asked

"because most girls are worried about what they eat. They may gain a pound, but you don't care. You eat whatever you want to. And you look like that. its just amazing" he said

"thanks hotshot, but I used to run every morning before I got Maddie. Now I cant. So I don't eat whatever" she said

"really you should run with me in the morning. Bring Maddie in the jogging stroller" he said

"I could I never thought about it" she said

There was a knock on the door so Nathan got it and paid for the pizza. The two ate dinner and talked about different things. At about 9 Maddie was falling asleep on Brookes chest. Brooke was about to get up but Nathan stopped her.

"I'll take her back" Nathan said picking up a now half asleep Maddie from Brooke.

"Thanks Nate" Brooke said as he retreated back to Maddies room. Their was a knock on the door so figuring it was one of her friends, Brooke went to answer it. Taken back at who she saw

"What do you want Lucas" Brooke sighed putting a hand on her hip the other on the side of the door

"To talk" He said simply

"Go talk to Peyton" She said closing the door but he stopped her

"Brooke come on. Just talk to me" Lucas said

"No" Brooke said as calmly as she could wanting him to leave

"Brooke why do you have to be such a god damn bitch" Lucas snapped raising his voice a little

"Lucas just leave ok. I'm tired. i had a lot of stuff going on today. so please. just leave" Brooke said

"No. I'm not leaving until you talk to me" Lucas said

"She said to leave Luke" Nathan said stepping behind Brooke

"Nathan? What are you doing here" Lucas asked

"Helping Brooke. you know. like friends do" Nathan said

"Yeah I'm sure. look me and Brooke need to discuss some things. so if you would kindly leave us be" Lucas said

"Lucas ok lets get some things straight. 1. I asked Nathan to come here. 2. Its MY apartment so i make the shots of who stays and who goes. and 3. I asked you to leave. and so did Nathan. so just leave" Brooke said losing her patience.

"Come on Brooke. just talk to me" Lucas said reaching out to touch her but she backed up into Nathan almost scared of what Lucas could do with that look in his eye.

"Lucas leave her alone" Nathan said putting his hands on Brookes arms making sure Lucas wont touch her

"Nathan nobody asked you" Lucas said raising his voice slightly. Brooke backed up farther into Nathans chest. The look in Lucas's eyes scared her. and not a lot of things scared her. But that look did.

"Lucas. please just leave" Brooke said

"So what? you can go sleep with my brother. No Brooke i am not leaving" Lucas said his voice raising even more

"Lucas. Look. She doesn't want to talk to you. She has enough going on right now so just leave her alone" Nathan said sternly. Rubbing his hands up and down Brookes arms calming her down.

"Again. Nobody's talking to you Nathan" Lucas almost yelled

"Well i am. Nathan please just make him leave" Brooke said turning and walking behind Nathan her arms rapped around one of his. Not wanting that safe feeling he gave her going away.

"You heard her Luke. just leave" Nathan said

"Fine fine. but Brooke your going to regret this. i can guarantee it" Lucas said before walking down the steps leading to the parking lot. Nathan looked out making sure he left before closing the door and locking it. Then looking down at a scared looking Brooke who was hanging onto his arm.

"Your ok Brooke. Come here" Nathan said pulling her to him. she let go of his arm putting her arms hanging onto his neck as if she would let go there would be no one to protect her.

"Thank you Nate. for everything" She said pulling away slightly looking deep in his eyes

"I'd do anything for you Brooke. God i just didn't know Lucas could get any stup..." He was silenced mid word by Brookes lips on his. His words long forgotten as he responded eagerly to her kiss. pulling her closer to him and tightening his grip around her waste. Once breath became an issue they pulled apart

"What was that" Nathan asked once he caught his breath. Brooke just looked at him and smiled.

"What ive wanted to do for a long time" She said kissing him again.

"I should go" he said his forehead to hers once they pulled away

"No. stay with me tonight. Please" Brooke asked and he nodded after a moment. She smiled. shutting off the living room light. grabbing his hand and pulling him back to her bedroom with her. A night of kissing and cuddling a head of them. But nothing more. not wanting to rush and ruin what they have. what they could have.

So if anyone has ideas let me know. I also need ideas on like screen names for aim for everyone. And I mean everyone from like Nathan to Tim. Lol. I have some but if you can come up with a better one ill use it. Im not sure who im going to use them for well right now I know Nathan Tim and Jake and some of the girls but I want to have one for everyone just incase. And hopefully people will send me ideas soon because there in the next chapter lol. Anyway read and review-Amanda


	13. Chapter 13

Brooke woke up with a smile on her face remembering what happened the night before, and how Nathan stood up for her. She felt his arm around her body. She felt so safe. She never felt that safe with a guy. Not even her own dad, but there was something about Nathan that made her know she was safe and she could trust him. She looked over at him and he was sleeping with a smile on his face. She decided to get up slowly without waking him, and she went to check on Maddie. She changed her diaper and the two went into the kitchen and started to cook Nate breakfast. Brooke was facing the stove when she felt two strong arms rap around her waist and someone kiss the top of her head.  
"good morning hotshot" Brooke said  
"morning" Nathan said  
"and why are you awake?" She asked  
"ive been awake since you left me" he said  
"oh I see" Brooke said  
"and what are you cooking?" he asked  
"pancakes and bacon" she said  
"good I'm hungry" he said letting go of her waist "morning baby girl" he said picking her up causing her to smile and giggle. Brooke was now turned around and watched Nathan play with Maddie  
"he's going to make a great dad one day" she thought to herself. She turned back around and continued cooking. When she was done her and Nate sat at the table and ate. After breakfast Nate said he would do the dishes since she cooked. Which didn't bother Brooke. When he was done he joined the two on the couch  
"so what are your plans for the day Davis?" he asked  
"sitting here doing nothing, and maybe watching some life time movies. You could join me" Brooke said  
"I woul…" Nathan was cut off by his phone ringing he could tell it was Dan by the ring  
"hello…yes….whatever I'll be home in a minute" Nathan said hanging up the phone  
"I would love to stay, but Dan needs me home" he said  
"ok well I'll be here if you get free" she said  
"ill try" he said getting up  
"well if my doors locked you know where the spare is" she said  
"yup" Nathan said walking over to Maddie "bye baby girl" he said giving her a kiss and heading to the door  
"bye" he said  
"bye" Brooke said watching him leave  
Nathan drove home and pulled in his driveway. He could hear his dad talking in the kitchen with someone on the phone. He walked into the kitchen as Dan was hanging up the phone  
"wow he is still alive. Nice to see you son" Dan said  
"cut the crap Dan/Dad? What do you want?" Nathan asked  
"Lucas tells me you've been spending a lot of time with his ex miss. Davis" Dan said  
"of course Lucas said this." Nathan said rolling his eyes " what's your point?" he asked  
"you aren't focusing on basketball instead your focusing on that whore and her kid" Dan said  
"she's not a whore, and if Lucas would of got things straight before he said them he would know" Nathan said  
"she wants you to think its her sister" Dan said  
"dad are you stupid. People get bigger when there pregnant. Brooke has been the same size for a while, and her sisters only 3months old" Nathan said getting really pissed  
"she could of easily hid her stomach under bigger clothes" Dan said  
"yeah she could of, but she was still a cheerleader and she didn't wear bigger clothes. Even if it was her daughter I would still be around her she's my best friend" Nathan said  
"aren't you the wonderful son. You need to focus on your game. Haley already messed that up for you once. Your going to let another girl mess your dream up?" Dan said  
"dad there not my dreams. They never were. There your dreams your trying to live through me, and I'm done with that" Nathan said  
"what makes you think you can stop like that. You're my son, and you will listen to me. Now stop going to that tramps house and focus on the game" Dan said  
"you know what dad im 18 in 3 days I don't have to take this anymore" Nathan said  
"whats that supposed to mean?" Dan asked  
"I don't have to put up with you. You never care about me unless it involves basketball" Nathan said  
"go to your room. Your grounded" Dan said  
"gladly" Nathan said going to his room. He flopped on his bed. 1pm it was Saturday, so his dad should be gone at 6 and Lucas should be there about 8. He was going to wait to talk to Lucas, then he would go back to Brookes. He plugged in his ipod and turned the speakers all the way up. You could hear lose yourself by Eminem all around the Scott house. Nathan didn't care the only thing he wanted to do was piss Dan off. Dan was in his office when Nathan turned on his music, and just rolled his eyes. Nathan decided to check his email because he hadn't in like a week. He had some random junk things. Emails from Tim and other guys on the team about parties, but that's it nothing good. He logged on his myspace. He had some comments and a couple messages. Nathan sighed. He was already bored. He signed onto aim. Some people were on.  
Thetimster- hey man where you been?  
Hotshot23- around  
Thetimster- are you coming to the party tonight?  
Hotshot23- other plans  
Thetimster- whats up with you and Davis. The two biggest partiers in school havent been to a party in weeks  
Hotshot23- we've been busy. Some people do have other things  
Thetimster- yeah, but you never miss a party  
Hotshot23- I just haven't been in a mood, and maybe its time for a change  
Thetimster-what ever you say Scott  
Nathan closed Tim down to the bottom when Jake came up  
JJagelski10- hey man whats up?  
Hotshot23- nothing much just sitting in my room. Just heard the rath of Dan  
JJagelski10- about what this time?  
Hotshot23- I'll give you one guess  
JJagelski10- basketball  
Hotshot23- your good  
JJagelski10- whats wrong with it this time?  
Hotshot23- I'm spending to much time at Brookes. I'm loosing focus  
JJagelski10- that's a lie if anything you've improved. Your more focused  
Hotshot23- I know, but tell that to Dan  
JJagelski10- yeah cause he listens to the teen father  
Hotshot23- I know he told me Brookes a mom  
JJagelski10- wow, hows she doing anyway?  
Hotshot23- good, but Lucas wont leave her alone. He came over last night while I was there. He scared her pretty bad. She even wanted me to stay the night  
JJagelski10- he's not gunna leave you two alone, and what happened last night  
Hotshot23- nothing Jagelski  
JJagelski10- sure. Nathan Scott and Brooke Davis alone on a room  
Hotshot23- really nothing happened, well maybe some making out and cuddling, but that's it  
JJagelski10- I knew there was kissing. So when are you two going to actually hook up?  
Hotshot23- idk if we will  
JJagelski10- c'mon I've been waiting since 4th grade for you two to hook up  
Hotshot23- 4th grade?  
JJagelski10- yes you two have always flirted and if someone would pick on her you were the first to protect her  
Hotshot23- idk man. I don't think she wants a boyfriend  
JJagelski10- you two were meant to be together get over it  
Hotshot23- look at you telling people there meant to be  
JJagelski10- I know I don't usually unless I believe its true  
Hotshot23-ok well I'm going to shower. I'll talk to you sometime  
JJagelski10- just think about it man  
Hotshot23- yup  
JJagelski10- bye  
Hotshot23- bye  
Hotshot23 has signed off 

Nathan showered and when he got out just layed on his bed for awhile. it was around 7:30 when he heard the door open from downstairs. 

"Lucas" Nathan yelled going down the stairs to find Lucas sitting in the kitchen. 

"What" Lucas asked 

"Why did you have to go and open your big mouth about Brooke to Dan" Nathan asked 

"Well i think its pretty messed up that my brother is always with my ex" Lucas said as if it was nothing 

"Yeah and i think its pretty messed up that you cheated on her with her bestfriend" Nathan said back 

"Look Nathan. just go screw the whore. its not like she hasnt screwed everyone else in this town" Lucas said rolling his eyes 

"Lucas. What the hell is wrong with you. Brooke isnt a whore and you know that. if anything your the manwhore. so do me and brooke both a favor. stay away from her and keep your mouth shut to dan" Nathan yelled before leavign the house. heading to brookes house. when he got there he was surprised to find the door unlocked. she ususally locked it. he walked in and saw a few things knocked over. he closed and locked the door and made his way back to brookes room. her door was slightly opened. he slowly pushed it open the rest of the way. the sight before him breaking his heart. Brooke was curled up in a ball on her bed. crying her eyes out and shaking. he was by her side in an instand. wrapping his arms around her. 

"Shhh its ok. whats wrong" He asked and when he asked that the tears started coming faster down her cheeks her sobs getting louder. he noticed a small cut on her cheek when she looked up at him 

"I'm so sorry" she cried out. leaving him even more confused 

"Sorry about what? Brooke what are you talking about" He asked 

"I tried to fight him. Nathan you have to beleive me i tried so hard" She sobbed going into his arms again crying against his chest 

"Tried what brooke. please just tell me whats wrong. tell me what happened" Nathan asked depratly. she pulled apart from him. his arms still on hers and looked up into his eyes 

"Lu...Lucas...ra...raped me" She choked out. 

ok so i know you guys probably dont like the ending but someone suggested it and it fit in. so dont hate me. it will get better. i hope you keep reading it. and thanks allison for helping me lol. read and review-Amanda 


	14. Chapter 14

thanks for all the reviews. i hope you guys arent mad about what happened, but it will get better in the next couple chapters. 

a/n Nathan and Brooke arent dating 

_"Lu..Lucas..ra..raped me" She choked out. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

You couldn't read the expression on Nathan's face if you tried. It was a mixture of a lot of things. 

"What" Nathan asked as Brooke sobbed. 

"Oh my god Brooke" He said pulling her close to him holding her as she cried. He soothed her hair. Doing everything he possibly could to help her. To make her stop crying. He couldn't stand to see her cry. 

"I tried to stop him. I reached for my phone to call you because I knew you would come save me" She cried into his chest. Her sobs not as heavy anymore as he held her. Protecting her from anything else that would hurt her in anyway. Her eyes getting heavy as he rubbed small circles on her back and from her sobs. 

"It's gonna be ok Brooke" He whispered in her hair. Trying to convince her. And himself. She suddenly pulled away from him. 

"Maddie. I need to check on maddie" she said and began to get up when he stopped her 

"I'll go ok. Just stay here" He said kissing her forehead before walking across the hall to Maddies room. He looked down in her crib and found her sound asleep. He pulled her blanket up on her and turned on the baby monitor before closing her door and walking back over to Brooke's room. Finding her in the same position he left her in. he walked over to her. Sitting on the edge of her bed. He put his hand on her knee. She looked up at him slowly. When she saw his face she went into his arms again. 

"I'm scared" She whispered. 

"I'm here Brooke. I'm gonna protect you. I promise." He said looking into her eyes. She was met with a sincere and truthful look. She nodded and hugged him again. They stayed like that for awhile before he pulled away and looked her in the eye 

"We have to tell someone Brooke" He said and she shook her head 

"We cant" She said 

"Why not" Nathan asked 

"Because. We just cant. I don't want to go through all of that. the hospitals and the reports. I just can't deal with that right now. Please Nathan. You said you would protect me. So please. Can you just hold me tonight? That's all I want. That's all I need. Please Nathan. No hospitals or cops or anything in that sort. Please" She begged tears starting to come down her eyes again 

"Brooke what if your pr…." He started but she cut him off 

"Don't even say pregnant. I'm on the pill." She said and he nodded 

"Ok. I'll stay here with you tonight. You wont have to worry about him anymore. I'll protect you. and take care of him later" Nathan said 

"Nathan please. Just don't bring it up with him. Because if he finds out I told anyone. Especially you. Please Nathan. Just….just hold me tonight. Please" Brooke begged again. Tears coming down her face 

"I can't do that Brooke. I can't just act like this didn't happen. Because it did. I can't just act like it didn't. And neither can you" Nathan said trying to convince her that she needs to tell someone. Anyone. 

"Nathan just please. I just want to forget it. Please." She begged as tears began to come down faster. 

"Ok" Nathan whispered after a silence. Brooke nodded and mumbled a thank you before laying down on her bed. Scooting over so Nathan can lay down beside her. He took of his shoes and climbed all the way on the bed. Laying beside her and putting a protective arm around her. Her head instantly laying on his chest. Listening to his heartbeat. It soothed her and calmed her down. The soft rhythm stopping her tears. As much as she wanted to deny it she couldn't. His words were right. She couldn't just forget about this. This would haunt her. For how long who knows? Maybe for awhile. Maybe forever. You can never know. Right now all she knew was that she felt so safe. And that if she had the choice if she and Nathan would be in this position forever they would be. She fell asleep listening to his calming beat of his heart. 

It was around 3 am when Brooke awoke with a start. She tried to sit up but couldn't. Someone was stopping her. She looked up and saw Nathan staring at her. She said his name but he didn't respond. Just staring. Which was starting to scare her. She said his name again but no response. Just stares. She lifted up his arm off of her waste and when she lifted it off her waste it fell on the bed with a thump. She looked up at him. Him never blinking. She felt something wet on her stomach and looked and saw a spot on her shirt that was wet. With what she didn't know. She turned the opposite way turning on the bedside lamp and looking back at Nathan. She saw why he was staring at her. There was blood all over her sheets and clothes. Coming from Nathan's cut up stomach. She screamed. 

"NATHAN" Brooke yelled flying up straight in bed. Waking up a sleeping Nathan who had his arms around her. 

"Brooke?" He said. Sleep still all over his voice. She looked down and ran her hand over his chest and stomach. it was dry. No blood. She looked down and felt her own clothes. Dry. She looked back up at Nathan. Confusion and worry in his eyes. She flung her arms around him. catching him off guard. He put his arms around her. Still confused but that didn't matter. What did matter to him was the crying Brooke who was in his arms 

"Hey. It's ok I'm here. What happened" He asked and she pulled away running her hands over his chest again 

"There was so much blood" She whispered. 

"What" He asked still confused 

"Blood. There was so much. You kept staring at me so I turned on the light. God there was so much blood" She whispered with a small cry. He realized that she had a nightmare about him getting killed. 

"I'm here Brooke. I'm not going anywhere" He reassured her. Pulling her to his chest again. She buried her face in his chest taking in his scent. She looked up at him. Still rapped in his embrace he leaned in closer to her. Their lips just inches apart. He kissed her softly. Not wanting to pressure her or rush her into things after everything that had happened. Surprised when she was the one who deepened the kiss. They just sat there. Rapped in each other's warm embrace. Toungs battling it out for control. Never wanting that moment in time to end. But of course everything good thing comes to an end sometime. Breath became an issue so they pulled away from each other. eyes still closed. She opened hers to find him looking at her. 

"I never wanted that to end" He confessed the two looking each other dead in the eye. She shook her head 

"Neither did I" she said kissing him again. They kissed for awhile and soon fell asleep again. Rapped in each others arms. Just the way they always wanted it. 

its a little short, but read and review. if you have any questions or ideas whatever let me know-Amanda 


	15. Chapter 15

It had been a couple days since the **_Incident._** Brooke had went to school, but stayed far from Lucas. She had insisted Nathan stay at her apartment every night. Which he did. He didn't want to leave her alone. Last time he did something horrible happened. They had been going everywhere together. Cooper had returned Sunday night. He noticed how close the two had gotten, but he chose not to say anything. He also noticed when Lucas' name was said she would flinch or when he was around she would stay close to Nathan and Nathan would stare Lucas down. Today was Friday and they were getting out of school at 10 to head for the state championship. Cooper and Karen were both going to Fayetteville so they decided to drive together. Cooper was keeping Maddie in his room for the weekend unless Brooke was sharing a room with Rachel, then they were talking about having Maddie stay with them. Nathan and Brooke out their bags in Nathans truck and headed to school

"so are you excited about the game?" Brooke asked breaking the silence

"of course even more though because you'll be there cheering me on" he said and gave Brooke a little smile

"well you know ill be cheering for 3 people, but one in particular" she said returning his smile

"good that's how it should be" he said

"you better play good then" she said

"oh I will" he said as they pulled up to the school. They got out and walked towards the school

"this is going to be a good weekend Davis" he said putting his arm around her shoulders

"yeah I think it is" she said and smiled

They went to Brookes locker and Nathan went to his since it was only a few away from Brookes, then they went to math together and sat in their usual seats towards the back. that's how there days went on. They would go to their lockers together and go to class together. If they didn't have a class together Nathan would meet Brooke at her class.

When 10 come they were in English. The teacher let all the basketball players and cheerleaders leave. Brooke and Nathan put their books in their lockers and then went to Nathans truck to get their bags. They started to walk to the bus

"want me to take that?" Nathan asked Brooke pointing to her bag

"umm sure" Brooke said

Nathan took her bag and put it on his shoulder with his bag. They got to the bus everyone was getting there and putting there bag in.

"hey bitch" Rachel said coming up next to Brooke and Nathan with Jake on her side

"hey whore" Brooke returned

"so are you two together yet?" Rachel asked pointing between Nathan and Brooke

"no" Brooke said

"oh ok" Rachel said

The four, well the guys put the bags in and got on the bus

"Yo Nathan man sit here" Tim said pointing to a seat in front of him.

Nathan looked at Brooke

"nah man im going to sit here with these guys" he said sitting in a seat in front of Skills and Bevin. Brooke got in with him. Jake and Rachel sat across from Brooke and Nathan.

After whitey took attendance the bus left the school parking lot, and everyone started their own conversations

"So how long are we going to be stuck on this bus?" Rachel asked the group

"Well Nate, Skills, Chase, and I have made the trip in an hour, but that was taking the back roads and breaking a couple laws" Jake said and the 3 guys that were there smiled remembering those trips

"Ok well how long would it take a normal person?" Brooke asked

"It takes my mom two in a half hours so probably 3 hours on a bus" Nathan said

"Ugh this is going to be one long ass ride" Brooke said putting her head on Nathan's shoulder

"So is Maddie with Cooper?" Jake asked

"Yeah him and Karen are driving down with her" Brooke said

"Ok cool" Jake said

"Where's Jenny?" Nathan asked

"My sister Paige and her boyfriend Logan are keeping her for the weekend" he said

"Are they coming to the game?" Brooke asked

"Yeah they actually live out this way" Jake said

"Oh ok" Brooke said

"Hey Jake is Chase coming this weekend?" Nathan asked

"Umm yeah I think he said he was going to try" Jake said

"I hope he can I know he's been down since everything's happened" Rachel said

"Yeah, well I don't blame the boy, I would act the same damn way if that's how it would go down" Skills said

"Yeah" Rachel said

Brooke set her head on Nathan's shoulder again, Nathan put his arm around her, and she closed her eyes. A few moments later she felt Nathan tighten his grip on her and she heard the one voice she was scared to hear from infront of her.

"Hey Brooke" Lucas said turning to look at her from the seat infront of her and Nathan's

"Leave her alone Luke" Nathan said with a glare. He hadn't confronted Lucas on what happened. But has ignored him and sent him glares every now and then

"Let her speak for herself little bro" Lucas said smirking at Nathan before turning his attention back to the brunette girl who was resting her head on Nathan's shoulder and reaching for his hand which he gladly took causing Lucas's temper to rise

"Leave me alone" Brooke whispered

"What was that" Lucas asked

"She said leave her alone" Nathan said

"Again Nathan. Let her speak for herself" Lucas said

"I said leave me alone" Brooke spoke more loudly this time

"Why should I" Lucas asked

"Listen Lucas she said leave her alone. Now I don't know what you did to her besides cheat. Now just get lost" Jake said speaking up

"Whatever. catch ya later pretty girl" Lucas smirked before standing up and walking back to his seat beside Peyton in the back

"You ok" Nathan whispered to Brooke and she nodded looking out the window

"As long as your protecting me I'll be ok" She whispered back and pretty soon she fell asleep on his shoulder.

ok so heres another chapter i havent been getting many reviews so i hope you guys still like this story. the next chapter is in the process of being finished, so im hoping for at least 5 reviews and ill update it. read and review

preview-

champion ship game

question

maddies first word

breakdown


	16. Chapter 16

a/n Brooke, Rachel, Chase, and Bevin are in 11th grade and about a year younger than Nathan, Jake, Skills, Lucas, and Peyton theyre in 12th and thanks to allison most of this chapter was written by her. in just about every chapter there is a part written by her :) 

"8 seconds left on the clock. Jake Jagelski with the ball who passes to skills. who passes it back to Jake who passes to Nathan Scott who shoots a 3 pointer for the win. and its in! RAVENS WIN, RAVEN WIN" Mouth announced. 

Everyone ran out to the court. Brooke was looking for one person and one person only. That one person was also looking for her and her only. Brooke spotted him in the middle of the gym, and ran to him then jumped into his arms 

"Great game hot sh…" she was cut off by Nathan's lips crashing into hers. She didn't refuse until Nathan pulled away and looked Brooke in the eyes 

"Listen Brooke, there is something I have wanted to ask you for a while now" he said 

Brooke looked at him a little confused 

"Nathan what is it" Brooke asked and he took a deep breath. And finally asked the question she had been dying to hear for a long time 

"Brooke Davis. Will you go out with me" He asked and Brooke smiled 

"Yes" She said with a bright smile and he matched it. he picked her up and kissed her. and she kissed back in less than a second. They soon heard the claps and cheers. Not just for the game but for them. They pulled away him still holding her in the air and turned their heads and saw Jake, Rachel, Chase, Skills, Bevin, and Mouth standing their looking at them and cheering. They smiled and rolled their eyes before kissing each other again. Brooke was the first to pull away and leaned her forehead against his looking in his eyes 

"I think I'm falling for you" She said 

"I think I've already fallen" He said and kissed her once more. The two stayed in their own little universe until they were interrupted 

"Ok. As much as I love that you guys are together. Lets get out of here" Rachel said coming up to the two. They nodded and Nathan set her down. Putting his arm around her shoulders. And her putting her arm around his waste. They all made their way back to the hotel. They didn't really want a party for the victory. They just wanted to relax and be with friends. They decided they would all chill in Brooke and Rachel's room. 

"So great game guys" Rachel said 

"I personally thought the end of the game was the best" Nathan said looking at Brooke 

"Awwww" Everyone but the two said in union 

"Oh shush" Brooke said and kissed Nathan lightly on the lips. They all talked for awhile and were interrupted by a knock at the door. Rachel was the one who got up and answered it and was roughly pushed aside and Lucas and Peyton came in 

"Well. Nice game" Lucas said 

"Get out Lucas" Brooke said "You and your little tag along there" She said referring to Peyton 

"What? Why? I thought you know. We could all just hang out. Like old times." He said 

"Luke just leave" Nathan said 

"Oh and little brother. I see you finally scored. But don't get to comfortable. Brooke wont stay with you for long" He said 

"Yeah. What she gets is never good enough" Peyton said 

"How about for the 3rd time. You guys just leave and stay out of their relationship" Chase said 

"Oh hey Chase. Didn't see you there. You know your ex girlfriend is great in bed" Lucas said with a smirk looking at him 

"You should know. You were only screwing her your and Brookes whole relationship" Chase said back 

"Yeah and so what if I was. Brooke wasn't giving me any" He said 

"You were using her the whole time and so she doesn't sleep with you and you go to your best friends current girlfriend. That's low Luke. That is really really low. But you know what. You're a jackass. She's a whore. You're the perfect match. Lets see how long you stay with her before going and screwing some other chick from the cheerleading squad. No one wants you here. So just leave" Chase said surprising everyone in the room. Including Lucas and Peyton. 

"Oh but Brooke did sleep with me. About a week ago. Aint that right pretty girl" Lucas said turning to Brooke who was in Nathan's arms. 

"Not by choice" she whispered under her breath. 

"Oh so now I'm the whore. Stay away from my boyfriend bitch" Peyton said and Brooke stood up and walked over the them 

"You know. It's kind of hard not to sleep with someone when their forcing it on you" She said and there were some gasps throughout the room 

"Brooke don't you dare" Lucas said 

"Don't what. Tell everyone in this room exactly what happened when you came to my apartment when I was alone last week?" She asked 

"Don't" Lucas warned again 

"I'm not gonna be scared of you anymore Lucas. And yeah. I'm gonna tell." She said turning to the rest of the room 

"Lucas raped me" She said outload. Load enough for everyone to hear 

"He did what" Jake asked 

"Yeah. He raped me. Aint that right Lucas" She said turning back to Lucas and Peyton 

"Your crazy. You're the one who called me over" He said and was met with Brookes backhand. He turned back to her and pushed her making her fall. Nathan stood up and came over to Lucas. Punching him square in the face. If it wasn't for Jake coming and holding him back he would of done more then just punch. 

"Touch her again and see what the hell happens" Nathan said Jake still holding him back. Chase had stood up and went over to Brooke. Helping her up. 

"Are you ok" He asked and she nodded and stepped infront of Nathan facing Lucas. 

" I'm gonna say this again. I'm not going to be scared of you anymore. I'm with someone who actually cares about me. Who will always be there for me. Who can kick your sorry pathetic ass in 2 damn seconds. So get the hell out. Both of you. And if you come near me or my friends again. You'll have to deal with not only me. But all of us" She said 

"Whatever. this is far from over" Lucas said before he and Peyton left. Jake finally let go of Nathan who immediately went to Brooke pulling her close to him. 

"Are you ok" He asked. His hands on her face and she nodded taking a deep breath 

"I'm not going to be scared of him anymore" She said and he smiled pulling her close to him again.

ok so i know i said there would be maddies first word and a breakdown that will be in a couple chapters later on because i forgot maddie is only 3months. but read and review. any ideas are welcome.


	17. Chapter 17

a/n Brooke, Rachel, Chase, and Bevin are in 11th grade and about a year younger than Nathan, Jake, Skills, Lucas, and Peyton theyre in 12th and thanks to allison most of this chapter was written by her. in just about every chapter there is a part written by her :)

"Brooke are you sure" Nathan asked for about the 10th time. It had been about a day and a half since they had gotten back to Tree Hill after the game. He had gotten a call from Jake asking if he wanted to shoot some hoops with the guys down at the river court and when he told Brooke about it she told him to go.

"Yes Nathan I'm sure. Maddie and I will be fine. And I promise that if I hear or see anything suspicious then I will call you" She said standing up from the bar stool where she was sitting feeding Maddie who remained in her high chair and walked over to him. Putting her arms around his neck

"Promise?" He asked

"I promise. Now go. And if you win I'll be sure to reward you when you come back" She said with a smirk and he leaned down and kissed her. They hadn't had sex yet. They were waiting for the right time. But they did tend to fool around but never went too far.

"Alright. I'm gone" He said going over to the door

"Bye" He said

"Bye" Brooke said back before he left. He met up with Jake, Skills, Chase, Junk, Fergie, and Mouth and they began walking to the river court. When they arrived they saw Lucas shooting free-throws. They walked onto the court right up to him

"Lucas" Nathan said and Lucas stopped shooting. Turning to face the group

"Nathan" Lucas said back.

"Since when do you come to the river court? You haven't been here since you and Peyton started going out" Nathan said

"Well I figure I would come to bug you" He said back

"Just get lost Luke. Dis aint your turf no more dawg. You gave this up when you gave us up" Skills said speaking up

"Not my turf?" Lucas said with a laugh "This will always be my turf. Just like Brooke" He said with a smirk pissing Nathan off. Nathan stepped forward and punched him straight in the jaw for the second time that week

"You just don't know when to quit do you? You talk about Brooke like she's yours" Nathan yelled

"Because she is" Lucas yelled back and Nathan punched him again

"No she's not. She never was. You treat her like shit. You always did. You cheated on her with her best friend. Do you know how low that is? I'll tell you. It's damn low. So just give it up. She doesn't want you. Especially after what you did to her," Nathan said. His voice wasn't yelling but it was raised.

"After I did what exactly? After I cheated on her? Or after I raped her?" Lucas asked

"Don't make me say it Luke. Cause if I have to then you know it wont be pretty" Nathan said and you could tell how pissed he was.

"Oh so it is after I raped her. You should have seen her. How scared she was. And you weren't there to protect her. How does that make you feel" Lucas asked with a sick grin on his face. And this time it wasn't Nathan who punched him. But Jake.

"Lucas I don't know how you can just walk around like you did nothing. You destroyed her. You're just pissed because Nathan was the one who picked up the pieces this time. And that Brooke is more into him then she ever was into you." Jake said

"You know what? Whatever." Lucas said and began walking past them but before he stopped and turned toward Nathan again

"Take care of your whore." He said and Nathan was going to go after him but Chase and Skills held him back and Lucas walked away laughing.

"You ok dawg" Skills asked and Nathan nodded

"Yeah. Look guys sorry but I think I'm just going to go home to Brooke's. Just incase Lucas decided to be an even bigger dick then he already is" Nathan said and they nodded

"It's cool. We'll catch ya later. And call us if you need someone to bail you out" Chase said with a laugh and Nathan smiled

"Will do" He said before walking in the opposite direction Lucas went in back to his and Brooke's apartment. He opened the door and was about to call Brooke's name when he heard soft singing coming from Maddie's room. He quietly shut the door and set his basketball on the couch and walked back and saw Brooke sitting on the rocking chair in Maddie's room. Holding her and softly singing with her eyes closed as she rocked and sang to the 3-month-old baby.

**_She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati  
On a snow white Christmas Eve  
Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat  
Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline  
It'd been a long hard year  
She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention  
she was going way too fast  
Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass  
She saw both their lives flash before her eyes  
She didn't even have time to cry  
She was so scared  
She threw her hands up in the air _**

Nathan smiled as he leaned against the doorframe. Brooke had an amazing voice. And as she sung he didn't think of Haley once. Because both him and his heart had moved on.

**_Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel _**

He had never heard a voice more beautiful. He was glad that she never opened her eyes because if she would see him he knew that she would stop singing.

**_It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder  
And the car came to a stop  
She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock  
And for the first time in a long time  
She bowed her head to pray  
She said I'm sorry for the way  
I've been living my life  
I know I've got to change  
So from now on tonight_**

****

Maddie had fallen asleep on Brooke's chest but Brooke never noticed. Nathan loved the sight before him. The girl he was in love with and the little girl they both loved.

**_Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on _**

****

Nathan Scott had never loved a girl more than he loved Brooke Davis. As he watched as she sung he pictured the life the two could share. He pictured her singing to the children they would have. He could get used to this.

**_Oh I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
Save me from this road I'm on  
From this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel  
Oh take it take it from me  
Oh_**

****

She sang the last line softly. Almost in a whisper. She noticed Maddie breathing gently against her. She was asleep. She opened her eyes and out of the corner of her eye noticed a tall figure leaning against the doorframe.

"How long have you been standing there" Brooke asked standing up. Making sure not to wake up Maddie

"Since you started singing" He said with a playful smirk as she laid Maddie in the crib and turned on the baby monitor.

"You could have told me. Then I wouldn't have embarrassed myself with my horrible singing voice." Brooke said as they walked into the kitchen and Nathan gently grabbed her arm. Pulling her so that she was against his chest

"You have an amazing voice Brooke. Don't tell yourself any different" He said and leaned down and met her lips in a passionate kiss.

ok heres the next chapter read and review-Amanda


	18. Chapter 18

Brooke and Nathan were at Brookes sitting on the couch and Nathan was holding Maddie. She had really gotten used to Nathan being there. There were even times Maddie would cry for Brooke and Nathan would get there and take her, and she would immediately stop. She had even gotten used to Nathan putting her to bed. They were just sitting there watching some show on T.V. The whole town was still celebrating from the state champion ship, and it had been a week, but it was Nathan's senior year and whitey was retiring this year, so Nathan and the other seniors wanted to win for Whitey, the three were sitting there enjoying the quiet time when Brooke spoke up

"what do you think about moving in here?" she asked

"Here?" Nathan asked confused

"Yeah I mean you basically already do. You've stayed here every night for just about the last month, so why don't you just bring your things here" she said

"I would love to" he said kissing her lightly on the lips

"Great" she said showing him her dimpled smile

"Well since she's passed out I'm going to go put her in her crib" he said getting up carefully

"Ok I'm going to jump in the shower really quick" Brooke said getting up

"Ok maybe I'll run over to my dads and grab some stuff" he said

"Umm ok" Brooke said

"Just lock the door" he said knowing what she was worried about

"Right, oh yeah" she said walking over to her purse

"What?" Nathan asked

"This is for you" she said handing him a key

"Thanks" he said

"So ill see you when you get back" she said kissing him on the lips

"Bye" she said walking out the door

Brooke followed and locked the door, and then she went and showered. She came out in a tank top and a pair of pajama pants with basketballs on them at about 9:30 Nathan walked through the door with some stuff

"So how'd it go?" she asked

"Dan wasn't home, my moms probably away again, and _**he**_ is probably at Karen's so pretty good"

"Well I'll help you" she said getting up

"No its cool Jakes outside he called to see what I was doing while I was getting my stuff, and he said he would help"

"Ok"

Nathan went down to the parking lot and they unloaded everything

"You even brought the computer?" Brooke asked

"Cooper bought it for me not Dan, so it's not staying there" he said

"Coopers good to you" she said

"He's more of a dad to me than Dan ever was" Nathan said sitting on the couch next to Brooke

"Nice pajama pants Davis" he said looking at her pants

"Oh you know there hot" she said

"Yeah especially on you" he said with the Scott smirk

"I know" she said sticking her tongue out at him "only this time you can wish for my goodies, but you don't have a chance at getting them" She said smiling

"And why is that"

"There all my boyfriends"

"Boyfriend huh?"

"Yeah boyfriend"

"Well he's a lucky guy"

"Yeah he should be back soon, you should leave"

"Why I want to meet this wonderfully handsome guy" he said kissing her

"Well I don't know"

"How about I help you decide" he said kissing her again this time more passionately. Neither pulled away until air became a problem

"Let's go to bed" Brooke said getting up and pulling him towards _**their **_room, and closed the door. Once again nothing happened just cuddling and kissing. They didn't want to go to fast.

The next day

Lunch-

"so what are you guys doing since we don't have practice anymore?" Jake asked Brooke and Nathan

"nothing that we know of" Nathan said

"what about you two?" Brooke asked Jake and Rachel

"just staying in with Jenny she's sick" Rachel answered

"oh that sucks I hope she fells better" Brooke said

"thanks" Jake and Rachel said

The bell rang and they all went to class like before Nathan still walked Brooke to class, and to her locker. The last bell rang and they went to their lockers, and to Nathan's truck. Copper was watching Maddie at Brookes parents house which was now Brookes, but where Cooper was staying. So they went there to pick her up

"ok now where?" Nathan asked

"well we do need food, so we could go grocery shopping" she said

"ok sounds good"

they went to the grocery store. Nathan took Maddie's car seat out of the back seat and they went in

"I can carry her ya know" Brooke said

"I know, but I got her" he said

they were shopping when they ran into someone they did want to see.

"well look it's the happy family" Dan said

"Dan stop" Deb said

"look Mr. Scott you can think what you want, but she is my sister" Brooke said

"sure, that's what you want my son to believe" Dan said

"dad its true! Your just to stupid to listen to people" Nathan said

"Nathan! Don't talk to your father like that" Deb said

"whatever mom, I will if he talks about my girlfriend anymore"

"girlfriend?, is that what your calling the whore of the week?" Deb said

"shes not the whore of the week mom. I'm not Lucas. I don't have a new girlfriend every week" Nathan said

"don't talk about your brother like that" Deb said

"what the truth?" Nathan asked

"Nathan your grandparents are coming for dinner tonight we expect you to be home and cleaned up by 6" Deb said

"I don't live there anymore" Nathan said

"what are you talking about" Dan asked

"well lets see I haven't stayed one night in that house for about the last month, I'm 18 now I don't have to live there, and my stuffs not even there" Nathan said

"your still in high school" Deb said

"so I'm still going to school. I've wanted out of that house since I was ten" Nathan said

" and where do you think your living, you don't have a job" Dan said

"with me" Brooke said

" whats going to happen when you two break up?" Dan said

"don't worry when or if that time comes up we'll figure it out" Brooke said

"c'mon B its not worth it" Nathan said picking Maddies car seat up from the floor in front of him, and they walked away. They managed to finish grocery shopping without running into Dan or Deb. When they got home they put away the groceries.

"do you want to go for a walk its nice out?" Nathan asked

"sure" Brooke said

"ok let me go get the stroller out, and you can get her ready" he said

"alright" Brooke said

10minutes later they were walking down the road

"I haven't been for a walk like this in forever" Brooke said pushing the stroller

"me either" Nathan said

"so whats it like knowing there is no more high school basketball for you?" Brooke asked

"its scary and weird. I mean I knew this day was coming I just didn't think it would come this quick" he said

"yeah next years going to be weird without you, Jake, and Skills"

"yeah, but we'll still be here all the time and you'll have Rachel, Chase, and Bevin"

"yeah, but its still going to be weird. Maddie has gotten so used to you"

"Brooke Dukes only like and hour away which means it will take me half hour to 45 minutes tops. I'll be home all the time. I'll probably end up just driving back and forth"

"I know its just…I'm afraid"

"of what?"

"to be on my own with Maddie you've been around basically since the beginning, Lucas is going to Tree Hill Community College so he'll be around all the time"

"Brooke people will be here for you, and I'll always be here for you"

"I know, but you have a life too. I shouldn't always depend on you"

"Brooke my life is with you and Maddie, and you can always depend on me. I wouldn't have it any other way" he said and kissed her forehead since they were walking together and he had his arm around her.

If someone from out of town drove by they would say they looked like a happy family out for a walk enjoying the spring day.

"I don't know what I would do without you. You've saved me so many times" Brooke said

"I don't know what I would do without you. You've changed me in so many good ways. Even before we got together"

They walked for a little while without saying anything

"we should do this more often" Nathan said

"yeah we should its nice" Brooke said

"you know tomorrows Friday we should get Cooper to watch Maddie, and we should go on an actual date"

"I would love to, but I cant ask Cooper that. He already watches her just about everyday"

"he wont mind I promise"

"I know I just…" Nathan cut her off

"c'mon if he doesn't then I'm sure Rachel would"

"ok I guess so"

"great"

After another short distance without talking Brooke spoke up

"so would you be made at me if I didn't cheer next year?" she asked

"no. but why wouldn't you?"

"well it is my senior year, and it just wouldn't be the same I've always cheered for you guys. Now you'll all be gone. I mean Whiteys not even going to be there"

"yeah I get what your saying"

"plus Maddie will be older and I want to be there for her"

"yeah, but either way I wont care as long as your happy"

"thanks"

they arrived back at the apartment

"what do you want for dinner?" he asked

"umm I don't care"

"ok, how about Ramen noodles?" he said

"perfect" Brooke said with a little laugh. Nathan cooked their soup and they sat down and turned on the T.V

"do you remember when we were younger and this is all we would eat for like a month" Brooke said

"yes are moms were so mad"

"but I mean c'mon they come in like a million flavors you cant get sick of them"

"nope we didn't we only stopped because they told us that we couldn't hang out anymore unless we ate other food"

"yup"

"I would rather starve then not have you in my life'

"aww thanks Natey, but a girls gotta eat" she said with a big smile. He put his hand over his heart to act hurt

"oh Scott you know I was kidding"

"yeah I know

Maddie let out a little laugh from her walker

"she even knew it was" Brooke said smiling at her sister

"well don't all you Davis women just think alike"

ok so heres the next chapter I hope everyone likes it. Read and review I really want to know what everyone thinks about this story or whats happening and ideas are welcome.-Amanda


	19. Chapter 19

The next day at School 

"Hey Rachel can you do me a favor tonight?" Nathan asked 

"I don't know it depends, what do you need?" she said 

" Can you watch Maddie, so I can take Brooke out on an actual date?" 

"Umm yeah sure, but you would have to bring her to my house, because Jenny is sick and I'm sure you don't want her sick. Plus I don't really want to get sick because with Jake around Jenny all the time he is going to end up sick and I'll have to watch Jenny" 

'That's fine. Umm can I drop her off around 6?" 

"Yup, so where are you taking her?" 

"To that little place on the river walk" 

"She loves that place" 

"I know, do you know her favorite kind of flower?" 

"She likes roses" 

"Thanks Rachel" 

"Yup, and if you need anything else you know my number" 

"Yeah" 

Nathan walked away from Rachel's locker 

5:45 

"Ok Brooke while you get ready I'm going to bring Maddie to Rachel's" Nathan said 

"Ok I should be done in 15 minutes" Brooke said 

"45" Nathan said to himself 

"What babe?" Brooke asked 

"Oh nothing I was just talking to Maddie" Nathan said 

"Ok bye" Brooke said 

"Bye" he said 

Nathan and Maddie went to Rachel's while Brooke got ready 

"Hey Nate" Rachel said taking Maddies car seat 

"Hey Maddie" Rachel said to the smiling girl 

"Thanks again Rachel" Nathan said 

"No problem you've done a lot of things for me it's the least I could do. If it wasn't for you Jake and I probably wouldn't be together" 

"Yeah well I knew you would take care of him and Jenny" 

"I try, so where's Davis? Getting ready?" Rachel asked 

"Yup" 

"How long did she say?" 

"15" 

"Then she really means 4…" Nathan cut her off 

"45 yeah I know I've known Brooke forever" 

"Haven't we all" 

"Well thanks again Rachel" Nathan said giving Maddie a kiss and turning to leave 

"No problem Brooke needs to get out. I'm glad she found you Nate. Take care of her" she said as he walked out the door 

"Will do" Nathan said opening his car door. 

"Babe you ready ret" Nathan called going into the apartment. 

"Yeah I'm coming" Brooke said and walked out of the bathroom. Nathan looked up and was mesmerized at what he saw. Brooke was in a short black dress. That came up to above the knee with a flowy bottom. She had her hair half up half down in waves and strappy black heels. 

"Wow" Nathan said and Brooke laughed and walked up to him and kissed him 

"You look beautiful" He said holding her waste 

"Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself" She said looking at him. He had on khaki shorts and a white t-shirt with a black button up over top of it unbuttoned. 

"You ready" He asked and she nodded. He opened the door for her. About 10 minutes later they arrived at their destination and Brooke was in awe. 

"Oh my god. Nathan" Brooke said looking around. They had a table set outside on the patio with a beautiful view of the ocean. The table had the usual. Candles and the red roses Nathan bout for her. 

"Thank you" Brooke said hugging him. 

"Anything for you" He said pulling out her chair 

"Why thank you kind sir" She smiled and he rolled his eyes playfully and took his seat. 

"So. What's on the menu for tonight" She asked 

"Anything you want" He said 

"Nathan I have a question" She said and he nodded 

"Ok. Shoot" He said 

"How did you pull all of this off" She asked and he chuckled 

"Jake's dad co-owns the reastraunt and he pulled a few strings for me" He smirked and Brooke laughed 

"I knew it" Brooke said with a laugh

ok so heres the next chapter. it would of been up earlier but i had a dentist apt. and if you want to see something happen let me know i may be able to put it in here somehow. like maybe how the rest of their dates goes and if you dont want to leave it in your review you can pm me. thanks -Amanda


	20. Chapter 20

There dinner was filled with laugher, conversation, and food of course. They had just finished dancing when Nathan grabbed her hand 

"Nathan. Where are we going" Brooke asked with a laugh when he started dragging her toward the beach 

"To the beach" He answered looking back at her with a smirk. The sun was setting. Nathan led her down to the beach and wrapped his arms around her waste from behind. Setting his chin on her shoulder. She put her hands over his as he held her and as they watched the sunset. 

"This is beautiful" Brooke whispered like if she would talk any louder it would all go away. 

"Yeah it is. And so are you" Nathan whispered back and he began kissing her neck softly. She smiled and then started to smirk as an idea came in her head. She got out of his grasp and took off her shoes and ran to the water. Standing as the current splashed waves at her feet and turned back toward him. 

"Nathan come on" Brooke yelled out to him as she began spinning in circles laughing with her arms out. Nathan smirked and took off his shoes as well and ran down to her she was spinning and he grabbed her waist lifting her up. She yelped when she was lifted in the air but it soon turned into laughter. He set her back down and was leaning in to kiss her when he felt something wet and cold on him. He opened his eyes to see a hysterically laughing Brooke who had just splashed water on him. 

"Oh so that's how you wanna play" He said with a smirk and pretty soon she got a serious look on her face and stopped laughing realizing what that smirk met and she started running. Nathan right after her. He chased her around the beach and jokingly tackled her in the sand and started tickling her. 

"Na…..Nathan….st…stop" Brooke said between fits of laughter only to start laughing even more. She was laughing so hard she could hardly breath. After another minute he stopped tickling her and hovered over her. 

"Nathan" She said 

"Yeah" He said back. Still hovering over her as she lay underneath him in the sand 

"I lo…"She started but was cut off 

"Well isn't this sweet. My ex-girlfriend and little brother" Lucas said as he walked over to the two. Nathan immediately noticed Brooke tense underneath him. She said she wasn't going to be scared of him anymore. But she never said anything about being nervous around him. 

"What do you want Lucas" Nathan asked through gritted teeth. 

"Well I was just taking a walk when I heard a scream. And when I saw who it was figured I would just come and bug them. Its not like I would save her anyway if she was in trouble after all shes done to me" Lucas said 

"After all I've done to you?" Brooke asked shocked and then just laughed "Take a look in the mirror sweetie. Take a good hard look. You're the one who is causing ALL of the trouble that's been going on in this whole town. Now I'm having a good time with my boyfriend. And I know you have a goal in life to make sure I'm unhappy. But seriously puke. I mean Luke. Just back off and leave me alone. Leave us alone" Brooke said forcefully 

"Whatever. but don't think this is over" He said before turning around and walking away. Nathan looked down at Brooke and smirked 

"You know how sexy you are when your mean" He said 

"Hmm. You know how sexy you are right now" She smirked back. Grabbing a hold of his white undershirt and pulling him down to her. kissing him forcefully and passionetly. as if she hadn't seen him in years. 

ok so i know short, but its better than nothing. and its the rest of their date, so i wanted to put it up. well read and review. i want to know what everyone thinks and if anyone has any ideas.-Amanda 


	21. Chapter 21

ok so this wasnt going to be up until tomorrow, but Adrielle needs it so i'll put it up for her.

Nathan and Jake had taken Maddie and Jenny to the park so Brooke and Rachel decided they would go and do their second love. Shopping! They were at one of the stores when someone came up to them 

"Well lookie here. The whores of tree hill" Peyton said with a smirk crossing her arms over her chest 

"Why are you talking about yourself Peyton." Rachel asked with her own little smirk 

"Ughh is that the best comeback you can come up with" Peyton asked and both Brooke and Rachel rolled their eyes. 

"Get lost Peyton. No in matter of a fact we'll leave. This place smells like skank anyway. Oh wait. That's just you" Brooke said and her and Rachel locked arms before going past her and out of the store. Once they were out of earshot they both burst out laughing 

"Nice one slut" Brooke said 

"Same to you whore" Rachel said. They walked through the mall and into a variety of stores buying a few things. They were at the food court getting drinks and when they turned around to go sit down came face to face with Peyton. 

"God are you stalking us or something" Rachel asked 

"No. Who would want to stalk you? I came to get a drink. So if your fatass's would move it would be a lot easier" Peyton said sounding really stuck up. 

"Oh ok so I guess since were both fatass's I wont be needing this" Rachel said shrugging and "accidentally" poured her drink all over Peyton. 

"Ahh" Peyton screeched at the cold dr. pepper covered her shirt. 

"Opps" Rachel laughed along with Brooke 

"You bitch" Peyton said and went to hit Rachel but her and Brooke ducked and instead, she hit a security guard 

"Ahhhh" Brooke and Rachel laughed in union. The security guard looked at Peyton before grabbing her arm 

"You come with me" He said dragging her away. Once Brooke and Rachel finally overcame there laughter Brooke began speaking 

"Rachel you shouldn't of done that" Brooke said still laughing a little bit and Rachel looked at her with her eyebrows rose 

"Why not?" She asked and Brooke started laughing again 

"Because. You just wasted a perfectly good dr. pepper" Brooke laughed. 

"Damn. Oh well it was worth it" Rachel said and began laughing again. They walked out of the mall and went back to Brooke and Nathan's apartment and the boys were there with the girls. 

"What's so funny" Nathan asked seeing that Rachel and Brooke were laughing as he walked out of maddies room where both Maddie and Jenny were asleep in Maddie's crib 

"You guys missed it. Peyton came up behind me and Rach in the food court. And called us both fatass's so Rachel is like well I guess I don't need this then. And poured her drink all over her" Brooke laughed 

"And then she went to slap me but we ducked and instead she hit the security guard and then he dragged her away. It was freakin hilarious" Rachel finished both laughing and the boys did to. 

"Oh damn" Jake said 

"Yeah. but I still don't get why she did it. I mean she wasted a perfectly good dr. pepper" Brooke said shaking her head jokingly 

"What is it with you and Dr. pepper. I swear sometimes you like it more than you like me" Nathan asked with a laugh and Brooke shrugged 

"Not my fault" She said and they all laughed again

ok so i have the next two chapters up. it says people are reading it but noones really reviewing, and i want to know what you guys think and if i should continue cause there arent many reviews when i put new chapters up. The more reviews the sooner the next two chapters come,so please read and review-Amanda

Preview-

Nathan and Brooke stuck in Charolette

Brooke breakdown/Maddies first word


	22. Chapter 22

ok so thanks to all the people that reviewed. dolcegrazia, **asharp4**, naley4ever323, romance in the rain, TVHollywoodDiva, lilChick1989, SpoiledxBrit, BrookeandLucas, gregcam03, and princetongirl

Nathan and Brooke were going to Charlotte for the day to see a basketball game that Brooke had bought tickets to for Nathan. It was after the game and it was raining pretty hard while they were in the car.

"Brooke it's raining to hard to drive home tonight. Ok lets just check into a hotel or something" Nathan said never taking his eyes off the road he could barely see through the rain.

"Umm ok. I'm just worried about Maddie" Brooke answered. About 5 minutes later they pulled into the Quality Inn Hotel and Nathan managed to get a room for him and Brooke. they were in the elevator when Nathan began speaking

"I'm sure she's fine baby. Rachel and Jake are watching her" Nathan said squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"I hope so" Brooke said as the elevator stopped on their floor. They walked down the hallway a little bit when they came to their room. Nathan unlocked the door and they walked in. Brooke immediately pulled out her cell phone dialing Rachel's number.

"Damnit. We have no service" Brooke said frustrated. Nathan turned on the TV to the weather channel and sat on the end of the bed

"We have hurricane warning for the Northeastern region of the United States area" The voice said on the TV and Brooke looked up from her phone

"I'm hearing things right?" She asked and Nathan shook his head

"If you are then were both crazy" He said it was quiet for a minute until he heard Brooke sniffle. He looked behind him to her who was standing beside the bed in tears. He immediately stood up and went to her side wrapping his arms around her.

"What's wrong" He asked

"I'm really worried about Maddie. About everyone Nathan what if there not ok" She cried into his chest as he rubbed her back

"Shhh Brooke I'm sure there fine. We'll be out of here before we know it and they'll all be fine" He told her reassuringly. He held her for a few minutes until she pulled away from him

"Bro…" He started but was cut off when she kissed him. They fell onto the bed not breaking the kiss once. He was on top of her as they kissed and he slowly started running his hands up her shirt. She pulled apart from him so she could take his t-shirt off of him and kissed his toned chest up to his neck which she left many opened mouthed kisses on. Much to his dismay she pulled away from him and stopped kissing his neck but that feeling went away when she pulled her shirt over her head throwing it on the floor along with his.

About an hour they lay in each other's arms. The power had gone out long before and Brooke was softly running her finger up and down his chest.

"I wonder if everyone's ok" She asked breaking the comfortable silence and Nathan laughed

"What?" Brooke asked lifting her head off his chest and looking at him. he lifted his head off the pillows looking at her as well.

"I honestly cant believe your thinking of other people after what we just did 3 times to be exact. I feel so used" He laughed and Brooke giggled a little and hit his chest

"Don't worry baby. You were the only one on my mind during that" She said kissing him lightly. Only to have him roll her over so he was on top of her and she yelped in surprise but was silenced with his lips on hers.

"Oh here we go again" Brooke laughed as Nathan kissed her neck. They repeated their earlier actions. Just wanting to be with each other. And that's exactly what they did.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok so i have the next chapters done. i want to know what you guys think and if i should continue cause there arent many reviews when i put new chapters up. The more reviews the sooner the next chapter will come,so please read and review-Amanda

Preview-

Brooke breakdown

Maddies first two words (she is a Davis)


	23. Chapter 23

thanks to these people that reviewed TVHollywoodDiva, Princetongirl, romance in the rain, daisygirl, spoiledxBrit, asharp4, naley4ever323, -x-becki-bbe-x-, and BrookeandLucas. this chapter is for all you guys.

While Brooke and Nathan were in Charlotte Jake and Rachel were at Rachel house with the girls. It was raining horribly in Tree Hill, and the wind was pretty bad too.

"I hope Nathan and Brooke were smart enough to get a room" Rachel said worried about her two friends

"I'm sure they did. I tried calling, but none of the phone are working and neither is my cell" Jake said

"well what are we supposed to do the powers out and they said we shouldn't travel"

"we stay here we have nothing to do anyway. The girls are sleeping, and we have plenty of food here."

"I wish we could call Chase, so he not alone there"

"Rach I'm sure he's fine. Chase is a grown boy"

"Jakey its Chase, my cousin that's basically my brother you know that I worry about him."

"yeah I know" Jake said as someone knocked at the door "who the hell is dumb enough to come out in this weather" Jake went to the door and answered it seeing three people standing there "well that explains it" he said going back to where Rachel was

"explains what dawg" Skills asked

" I was just saying who is dumb enough to come out in this weather"

"well we were at Bevin's when the power went out and we knew you guys were here so we came here" Chase said

"have you heard anything from Nathan and Brooke?" Bevin asked

"no. the phones are out, and I'm sure theirs are too" Jake said

"so where are the girls if there not back?" Chase asked

"there up in my room in Jenny's crib" Rachel said

Everyone went into the living room and sat down. Rachel and Jake had a couple lanterns and candles were lit everywhere. They all sat down and no one said anything for a little while.

"so I wonder what Brooke and Nathan are doing" Bevin said

"well hopefully they were smart and got a room for the night, but Brookes probably worrying about Maddie" Rachel said

"yeah I'm sure she is this is the longest she has been away from Maddie for a couple months now" Jake said

TUD TUD TUD TUD TUD

The next day Rachel and Bevin were in the kitchen feeding the girls. The power had finally come on about an hour before. It was about one o'clock. The guys were outside picking up some of the stuff that blew into the yard. The front door opened, and Nathan and Brooke walked in.

"oh my god Nathan there not here I told you something happened" Brooke said walking into the empty living room

"Brooke there here somewhere their cars are out front" Nathan said grabbing her hand and pulling her into the kitchen. They both had big smiles on their faces considering their night. Rachel and Bevin heard footsteps and could see the guys outside through the glass doors so they turned around

"oh my god Brooke we were so worried" Rachel said

"yeah are cells wouldn't work, but we tried to call you" Brooke said Maddie got really happy when she saw Brooke and Nathan

"hey baby girl I missed you" Brooke said walking over to her and picking her up

"was she good?" Nathan asked going over to Brooke. Maddie was like his daughter they had formed their own family.

"of course her and Jenny were both good they were sleeping when the power went out so everything went fine" Rachel said

"ok well I'm going to see the guys" Nathan said turning to Brooke

"ok babe we'll be in here" she said and kissed him

"ok" he said walking out the door and closing it behind him

"you two so did it last night" Rachel said

Brooke didn't say anything her smile just grew bigger

"oh my god Brooke that's great we knew you guys wouldn't last much longer with out doing it" Rachel said

TUD TUD TUD TUD TUD

Nathan walked through the glass door outside where the guys were. The all turned around when the door opened and closed, and saw Nathan with a big smile

"looks like my dawg finally got some" Skills said

"maybe" Nathan said with his smirk

"we knew you guys wouldn't last much longer" Jake said

"dude you guys talk about my sex life?" Nathan asked looking at all three of them

"come on dawg its Nathan Scott star basketball player, and Brooke Davis captain of the cheerleaders" Skills said

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok so i know its short but its all i have for now. next chapter i PROMISE maddies first two words, and a couple other surprises. hopefully ill gets lots of reviews tonight and tomorrow before 11:30 am here (NY) and you'll get the next chapter. because i'm leaving for like 3 days.so read and review-Amanda


	24. Chapter 24

ok so heres the next chapter. thanks to the people who reviewed. BrookeandLucas, dolcegrazia, asharp4, truckcoff, and -x-becki-bbe-x- because of them you got your next chapter, and if i didnt put it up before i left today i dont even want to think of what Adrielle would do, anyways this is your only chapter for a couple days because im going camping till sometime saturday with my friends. ill bring my notebook incase i think of something, but let me know if you have any ideas. Hopefully ill get plenty of reviews when i get back so ill want to put another chapter up right away. this chapter is a little longer than the other ones too so i hope you like it. let me know what you think about everything happening. i wasnt sure about the ending but i guess its staying that way. read and review-Amanda

p.s if you guys get bored you can check out my other stories or Allisons (ScarsLeft2Remind) i think

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke was lying in Nathan's arms it was probably about 6:30 in the morning. Today was the day that Nathan, Skills, and Jake were graduating. Brooke and Nathan had gotten even closer since their night in Charlotte. Maddie was now almost five months old, and she had been saying stuff, but not actual words. She was trying though. Brooke knew any day she would say something she just didn't know what. Brooke was just lying there while Nathan slept. Lucas had been actually leaving her alone, but that was probably only because she was always with Nathan. They had been going everywhere with each other before Nathan went to Durham. He would be back almost every weekend unless he had an away game, but other than that he would come home. Brooke was lying there when she heard Maddie in her room. She got up taking Nathan's arm off of her, and walked out of the room quietly. She walked across the hall and opened the door. She walked over to Maddie and she was sitting up looking at Brooke

"mama" Maddie said and put her arms up

Brooke just stopped, and didn't move she just looked at the little girl who was looking up at her with a big smile on her face. Brooke could fear a tear go down her cheek. Since she hadn't picked her up right away she saw Maddies smile turn into a pout, and she looked like she was about to cry so Brooke picked her up

"good morning baby girl" Brooke said turning around about to walk out the door when she saw Nathan there

"she called you mama" he said with a smile

"yeah I know Nate will you just leave me alone" Brooke said coldly and pushed passed him and brought Maddie to her high chair

"Brooke whats wrong?" he asked knowing something was wrong with her

"whats wrong?" Brooke asked

"yeah why are you acting like this?" he asked

"Nate my little sister just called me mama. I'm not her mom. I'm her sister. My parents are gone. They might not of been there for me, but just by how much they've been around her I could tell they were going to be there for. She shouldn't be calling me mom. There actual gone and I cant do anything about it" she said now in tears.

Nathan went to Brooke and wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his chest

"Yes you can Brooke. You can be there for Maddie, and be her mom. She needs you. And you need her. Your all each other has left. You should let her call you mom until shes old enough to understand, and let her decide then what she calls you, but I hate to tell you that you can tell a five month old all you want to not call you mama, but shes still going to" he said rubbing her back

"I know its just. I don't know if I can do this I mean I'm her 17 year old sister who doesn't have her parents I live in an apartment, and I'm still in high school, but yet I'm supposed to raise her" she said

"Brooke you can do this" he said

"how can you be so sure?' she asked

"because you have me your not alone, and I'll help you with this. I know you cant do it alone. Plus you have everyone else Brooke you will never be alone" he said hugging her. They just stood there in each others arms.

"mama" Maddie said once again

Nathan looked down at Brooke and smiled . she smiled back, and walked over to where Maddies high chair was and began feeding her.

"why are you up anyway?" Brooke asked him

"because I always wake up when you leave me" he said

"oh I see, but what are you going to do when you go to school?" Brooke asked

"you'll find out later" he said

"umm….ok" Brooke said wondering what he was talking about

"well I need to shower before the day starts" Nathan said walking back to their room

"ok" Brooke said feeding Maddie she was just watching Maddie as she would eat her food and smile at Brooke all that stuff babies do, and all Brooke could do was smile at her. She finished feeding her and washed her up. Nathan came out in basketball shorts and a plain Blue shirt on.

"ok so I'll get her dressed for the day and you go shower, and get ready" he said

"are you sure?" she asked

'yes we have to be there for 12 and you take a while to get ready, but that's ok cause you look great when your done, but you also look better without all your makeup on" he said

"thanks" she said kissing him lightly and walked back into their room

"alright little girl lets give you a bath in the sink since Brookie is occupying the bathroom and will be for a while" he said bringing her over to sink

Nathan gave Maddie a bath and then brought her in her room and got her ready. Brooke was still in their room getting ready. Nathan put Maddie in her crib so he could get dressed first. He came back in, in Khaki pants and a black dress shirt with a royal blue tie. He took Maddie out of her crib and put her in a blue dress. Nathan liked blue so he owned a lot of it, but everyone told him he looked good in it. Nathan and Maddie were sitting on the couch when Brooke came in wearing a pair of grey pinstriped dress pants. The pinstripes were pink, so she had on a light pink shirt. She had her hair down. She knew Nathan liked it better when she had it down.

"you look good Brooke" Nathan said seeing her walk in

"you don't look to bad either" she said then saw Maddie "oh baby girl you look so cute, and Nathan even tried to put your hair up" she said laughing lightly

"hey it looks pretty good" he said

"I know you did good I'm just picking" she said

"ok so you want to head to the school?" he asked

"sure" she said

Nathan put Maddie in her car seat and carried her out the door. Brooke followed closely behind him. Brooke sat with Cooper, Rachel, Jenny, Bevin and Chase. Brooke and Rachel were both taking pictures of Nathan, Jake, and Skills. When the ceremony was over Brooke and everyone waited out in the hall for the guys to make it out of the gym. No one was paying attention when the guys came up behind them, only Maddie.

"dada" Maddie yelled really loud

Nathan just smiled at her, and Brookes smile on her face grew even bigger.

"hey baby" Nathan said coming up behind Brooke wrapping his arms around her waist

"hey" she said turning around giving him a kiss

"ok that's enough you two, lets go to my house well Brookes house just where I'm staying where were having a barbeque" Cooper said

"ok lets go" Brooke said

They all walked out

"actually first everyone stand around Nathan's rock" Copper said pointing to the blue rock with the number 23 on it.

"ok" everyone said

Everyone formed around the rock Chase holding Jenny, Jake standing with his arms wrapped around Rachel, Nathan had his arms wrapped around Brooke and Brooke had Jenny sitting on top of the rock holding her of course, and Bevin standing in skills arms. Copper took the picture.

"ok lets go" Copper said

They all got in their separate cars and headed to Coppers. When everyone arrived they went into the back yard.

"so were finally done" Skills said

"yup I didn't think this day would ever come" Nathan said

"yeah, but you guys know its not going to be the same without you guys next year" Chase spoke up

"yeah, but that's only because you're the only guy now" Jakes said

"well actually I hadn't thought about that, but now that you mention it thanks Jake" Chase said

"no problem" he said and everyone started to laugh at him

"I cant believe Maddie called you dada Nate" Bevin said

"well actually she said mama to Brooke this morning when she woke up" he said

"Brooke why didn't you tell us?" Rachel asked

"I don't I guess I forgot"

"wait so you telling me Maddie never said anything before, but now she said two words in one day when Jenny didn't even say her first words till like seven months" Jake said

"Jake dawg she's a Davis" Skills said

"yeah you know those Davis girls they never shut up once they start talking" Rachel said

"oh shut up Rachel" Brooke said throwing the chair cushion at her

After a little while of joking around, everyone started to do their own things. Maddie and Jenny were inside sleeping.

"hey Brooke can I talk to you for a minute?" Nathan asked

"umm…yeah sure" Brooke said standing up

They walked into the house and out the front door together

"is everything ok?" she asked

"yeah well it may get better soon" he said

"what do you mean?" she asked

"well you know how you've been worried about being here alone with Maddie, and everything"

"yeah" she said looking at him confused

"well I want you and Maddie to move to Durham with me" Nathan said trying to see what Brooke was thinking

"Nathan I would love to, but I have school" she said

"I know you have school. You can just go to school there. I know it would be tough starting in a new place, but we'll be together and we'll be able to be with each other every night. We won't have to wait a week to see each other. I just don't want to lose you Brooke" he said

"Nathan you will never lose me, and I think it will be a good idea to get out of Tree Hill for a little while. By the time you're done at Duke I can decide if I really want Maddie to grow up in Tree Hill. She'll be about 4 and she wont be in school yet." She said

"what about you and school?" he asked

"well I'll figure that out when it comes, but I can always do it online or just go to Tree Hill community college"

"so it that a yes?" he asked not really knowing if she wanted to or not

"of course I'll move to Durham with you" she said

"great" he said kissing her on the lips

"I love you" she said

"I love you too" he said kissing her again. They stayed there for a little while

"as much as I don't want to end this, but we better get inside before they know were missing" Brooke said

"yeah your right" he said and they walked back in the house hand in hand

Rachel looked at Brooke and noticed she looked really happy and could tell something happened

"ok so you didn't ask her to marry you right?' Rachel asked

"no" Brooke and Nathan both laughed

"ok well I know you and something is up so spill" Rachel said

"I'm moving to Durham with Nate" Brooke said

"that's great Brooke, but what about school?" Cooper asked

"well they have high schools in Durham uncle Cooper" Nathan said

"yeah I'm just going to go to school there" Brooke said

"well this isn't right its our senior year we should all be together" Rachel said

"I know, but I need to do this. It's the best for me and Maddie" she said wrapping her arm around Nathan's waist

"well I have an idea" Rachel said

"oh god" everyone said

"hey! I don't always come up with horrible ideas" she said

"ok Rach we'll pretend we didn't hear that" Chase said

"whatever anyway. Why don't we all go to Durham for senior year. I mean me and Chase live by ourselves cause my parents and his parents are never home, and Bevin you could get your parents to let you" she said

" yeah we would all kind of be able to start over" Chase said

"you mean I don't have to act like the dumb blonde everyone thinks I am?" Bevin said

"no Bevin you can be as smart as you want" Brooke said

"YAY! I'm so in" Bevin said

"we'll it was my idea so I'm obviously in" Rachel said and the girls looked at Chase

"you are so not leaving me here alone, so I'm in" he said

"this is great" Brooke said smiling

they all started talking about what they were going to do in Durham, and everything else.


	25. Chapter 25

omg ok so im super sorry i didnt realize i havent updated for like a month ive been semi stuck i mean i have some now maybe two like i wrote some and Allison said maybe add more but i think you so diserve this its not long but its something. and check out my new story spening christmas stuck in denver... on accident. Adrielle asked me to write this a couple months back and ive been working on it and her bday was last saturday so i figured perfect time, but i put it up today because my internet hasnt been working for like the last 2 weeks, but it should be good. anyway heres you chapter and any ideas are welcome.-amanda

Brooke was gone to Rachel's to return some of her clothes that she found in her closet from a couple months ago. While Brooke was gone Nathan decided to take Maddie to the park. Brooke got home and didn't see Nathan or Maddie anywhere she walked to the counter and she saw a note.

_B,  
I took Maddie to the park for a little while cause I was getting bored just sitting here. Fell free to come down. We probably wont be there for a long time, but come down if you want.  
Love ya,  
Hotshot_

Brooke smiled as she finished reading the note. She decided she would change and then walk down to the park since it was only like a block or two away. She was about to go change when someone knocked on the front door  
"I wonder who that could be" she thought to herself. She opened the door and saw a man with curly brown hair, and dark blue eyes.  
"umm….can I help you?" Brooke asked  
"maybe, are you Brooke Davis?" he asked  
"yeah who are you?" she asked  
"I'm Zac Andrews, Madeline's dad" he said  
Brooke just stood frozen where she was. Did she just hear him right, did he just say he was Maddie's dad?  
"that's impossible how do you know my parents?"  
"your father and mother were on a business trip in Hawaii. Your father was working late one day, and your mother went out to Starlight. Which is a bar. We talked for a while then we ended up back at my place. After that night we started to see each other. Your father didn't know. She told me it was pregnant and it may be mine. I tried getting a hold of her for months. Then when I finally decided to just go to California I found out that she had died. I remembered she said she had an older daughter. So I got a private investigator to look for you and it brought me here" he said  
"so what are you trying to tell me?" Brooke asked  
"I'm Maddie's dad and I'm here to take her home" he said  
Brooke just looked at him  
"you aren't taking my sister anywhere. I don't even know if what your telling me is true. She doesn't even look like you she looks more like my dad than my mom or you." Brooke said  
"I am her father, and I'm going to do anything to get my daughter. You're her sister and your what 16 you cant raise her by yourself."  
"I'm 17, and i'm not raising her by myself. She has a good life she has to parent figures in her life. She has plenty of people here that care about her. She's my sister if my mom wanted you to raise her she would of put that in the will, not for me to raise her. My mom does things for the best, and obviously the best for Maddie wasn't you." Brooke said  
"how can you be so sure. She didn't want your dad to know about us, then Maddie wouldn't of got her money and…." Brooke cut him off  
"is that all you see my sister as is money. Is that the only reason you want her, because I hate to break it to you, but she cant have that money until she's 18. when you have actual proof come back and see me then maybe we'll talk" Brooke said  
"I want to see my daughter" he said  
"my sister is out. So you can leave"  
"your just saying shes not here so I cant see her"  
"no she gone with the man that has been there for her since she came here. The person she calls dada, and that's not you. So you should just leave" Brooke said  
"what ever, but I'll be back" he said  
"whatever" Brooke said closing the door  
Brooke walked over to the counter and put her head in her hands. Zac walked down the stairs of the apartment building, as Nathan was just about back. He saw Zac come from there apartment and he left. The only worry besides Maddie was that Brooke was ok.  
Nathan got to the apartment with Maddie. He took her out of the stroller and went up to their apartment. He unlocked the door, and noticed Brooke at the counter with her head in her hands. He set Maddie on the floor with her toys, and went to Brooke. When he got to her he put his arm around her and turned her so she was looking at him.  
"hey baby what's wrong?"  
"that guy…" she paused. Nathan looked her in the eyes  
"he didn't hurt you did he?"  
"no" she said shaking her head "he said he was m… Maddie's…dad"  
Nathan's face changed quickly  
"is he?"  
"I don't know. I guess when my parents were in Hawaii my mom hooked up with him. I mean they have the same eyes, hair, even the same smile"  
"Brooke c'mon you have all those too, but the same eyes, you got your moms, she got your dads"  
"Nathan thanks for thinking so positive, but I still have this feeling, and I cant loose her. She's the only family I have left"  
"I know B, this will all be ok"  
"I hope your right"  
"me too"  
he gave her a hug and they stood there for a few moments. Then someone interrupted them.  
"MAMA!" Maddie yelled  
"hey baby girl" Brooke said getting used to being called mama. She bent over and picked her up  
"did you have fun at the park?"  
"dada" she said pointing at Nathan  
"yeah did you have fun at the park with dada?"  
Maddie just smiled  
"that's good" she "so its Saturday what do you want to do for dinner?" Nathan asked Brooke  
"well since most of our friends are going to probably be at the café we could eat there"  
"ok sounds good"  
"can we walk?" Brooke asked  
"yeah sure. What's up with you and walking lately, not that I mind"  
"I don't know. It's just relaxing I guess"  
"yeah it is nice"  
'alright le me grab my purse and we can go"  
"ok"  
Brooke went to their room and grabbed her purse. When she came out Nathan was holding Maddie and waiting.  
"ready?" she asked  
"yup"  
The three walked down the stairs, and Nathan put Maddie in her stroller, and they started to walk to the café which was only a couple blocks away.


	26. Chapter 26

ok so i know its been forever since i updated but ive been stuck. thanks for all the people that have reviewed. romance in the rain, Brooke and Lucas, OTHLover04, spoliedxBrit, naley4ever323,asharp4, daisygirl24, princetongirl, TVHollywoodDiva, babes, and frackandbonechick. hopefully someone might get an idea from this and can tell me because i am stuck. and im sorry. well read and review-Amanda

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_2 days later _**

Brooke, Rachel, and Bevin were out shopping. Nathan was at the apartment with Maddie who was taking a nap, when someone knocked on the door. Nathan got up and answered it.

"Umm can I help you?" Nathan asked

"Yeah I'm looking for Brooke" the guy said, and Nathan remembered who it was

"She's not here, and I don't think you should be here"

"I have a right, my daughters here"

"We don't know if you're her father, and as far as I'm concerned you are nothing to her. Brookes is who she calls mama. I'm who she calls dada. She doesn't need you. We've been here for her since the beginning. You take her away from Brooke, then you're taking all they have left of a family"

"You must be the boyfriend"

"Boyfriend and father figure"

"If I have anything to say Madison is going to live with me"

"Well you won't have anything to say about this, and I think you should leave"

"She's my daughter. I should be able to see her"

"Well, you're not going to until we know you are her dad, then we'll talk about it, but until then you better leave Brooke and Maddie the hell alone"

"Or what?"

"Or you don't want to know" Nathan said closing the door. Nathan just shook his head and walked away from the door, and went to Maddie's bedroom where she was sleeping. He just stood over her crib and watched her sleep. He couldn't let him take her away from Brooke. Brooke had formed her life around Maddie. Maddie was her life. After a couple minutes of watching her she started to stir, so he walked over and picked her up.

"Hey sleepy head did you sleep good?" Nathan asked

"DADA" Maddie smiled as she wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck and gave him a hug.

"aww baby girl" Nathan said hugging her back. He walked the two out into the living room, and sat down on the couch. He just held her in his arms thinking about what happened, and what would happen. Maddie was playing with some toys on his lap when Nathan heard someone opening the front door, so I turned to look and he saw Brooke walk in.

"Hey Nate are you ok" Brooke asked walking into the apartment seeing Nathan sitting on the couch with Maddie looking like he was just staring off into space in deep thought.

"He came back" Nathan said and she set her bags down and went and sat beside him

"He did" She asked already knowing who he was talking about and Nathan nodded

"He said he's going to fight for her" He said and Brooke looked down at Maddie

"We can't lose her Nate" She said playing with Maddie's little curls as Nathan set her down so she could play, and Brooke sat down next to Nathan.

"Were not going to" He said pulling her into a hug and she buried her face in his shirt

"What if we do" Brooke asked fearfully as her eyes started to get glassy

"I promise you Brooke that we won't. We'll do everything we have to do" Nathan said kissing her head.

"I hope your right" she said just resting her head on Nathan's chest as they both sat there and watched Maddie play.

"me to" Nathan thought to himself. They both sat there and watched her play until Brooke got down to play with her. "did you have a good time shopping?" Nathan asked Brooke trying to think of something else

"yeah it was nice to just go shopping with Rach, and Bevin we haven't done it in a while."

"yeah well don't forget you can go whenever. I don't mind spending time with Maddie"

"I know you don't."

"so what do you want me to make for dinner?"

"umm I don't care, Whatever you want."

"ok so does spaghetti sound good?"

"yup that sounds fine" Brooke said giving Nathan a little smile. He smiled back and started to make dinner.

After they finished eating dinner Brooke and Nathan were putting the food away and loading the dishwasher. Brooke was just standing against the counter watching Maddie play with her toys, and laughing at the wiggles on TV. Brooke smiled. Nathan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waste and she leaned back against him.

"Brooke don't worry we'll do everything we can. You won't lose her"

"thank you" she said turning around and kissing him.


	27. authors note updated

ok so im adding something to my author notes. if anyone wants to cowrite any of my stories with me let me know or even if you only want to write a chapter because you have an idea for it let me know. even if its a small paragraph it might get me far. People are asking me to continue spending your christmas in denver...on accident and i deffinatly am i only have like a paragraph for the next chapter so im trying to think of more. and for my story if only she could go home if someone wants to co write that with me let me know cause i have an idea but idk what to do with it -Amanda

Hey its Amanda sorry i havent updated in forever but ive been busy, and stuck. I have a little written for Spending your Christmas in Denver...on accident, but i get stuck after what I have so if anyone wants to read what I have for that and let me know if they have any ideas let me know, and that would probably get you another chapter for that if not more. Im thinking about stopping when she came home married because really idk where that should go or anything. but if someone has an idea let me know. or any of my stories if you have ideas let me know. -Amanda


End file.
